College Experience
by BleedingxHearts
Summary: Bella goes to college & meets Edward. Edward is a player, who Bella hates because of first impressions. But things change when they meet. Can he give up his ways to prove to her that he’s different?. Bella is also running from her past... All Human ExB
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer** - I do not own twilight or the characters, as much as I wish I did, I don't. But I do own the plot. I'm just trying to have fun and please you.

_.xXx._

_Summery - Bella goes to college where she meets Edward. Edward is a player, who Bella hates because of first impressions, but things change when he meets Bella. Can he give up his ways to prove to her that he's different?. Bella is also running from her past, and can she trust Edward or will she have to face it alone? And who is stalking and scaring the hell out of Bella with these anonymous letters and emails? ExB _

_.xXx._

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you _

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me...._

_Come please I'm callin'_

My eyes shot open. What is that? Confusion stuck.

_And all I need is you And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

_  
And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me._

Then...

"_That was 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback, right here on 103.9 the X." _Oh. My alarm. I'm in my room. It was just a dream. Thank God! _and _Dang! It was just a dream. It started out wonderful and ended just horrible.I stillremember it. Well, parts of it anyways. I better write it down before I forget it.

I pulled the covers back and got out of my bed, reached down between my mattresses and grabbed my baby blue notebook. I flopped back on my bed and flicked the light on my bedside table. My alarm clock read 8:46, at around eleven my parents should be up and I'll have to start packing. Today I go off to college. I'm nervous. Anyways, I grabbed the neckless from around my neck and pulled it out from beneath my shirt. Taking my notebook I put the key from my neckless in the lock, and unlocked it. I always have the key to it on my neckless. I pulled the pen from the side, flipped to a new page and wrote :

_**Nov. 3**__**rd**__**,**_

_It's me again. I'm not going to write a poem or something happy today. Nope, today I'm going to write a dream that I had. It started out happy but ended really bad. So...it started out like this... I was walking down my dorm hallway, just coming out of the Literature room and I tripped over something and dropped all my books, go figure right? I bent down to pick them up. I thought I was alone in the hallway, but this super gorgeous guy was there helping me pick my books. "Friedrich Nietzsche" he said in the most dream-like voice. "nice read." He looked up and me and smiled. I couldn't speak, only stare at this god of a creature. He looked like a Greek god, with that crooked smile and those dazzling bright green eyes of his. He handed me all of my books, and I muttered "thanks" and blushed. He smiled that crooked smile and said "anytime." Then - this is where it starts to suck- a girl, I think he called her Mandy, came up and asked him if he was alright then she literally threw herself on him. I gagged. I __**thought**__ he might be a nice guy. But I can't judge him by who he's dating, even if she is a skank. She asks him, __**trying**__ to be seductive, if he would like to "go back to her place." I try not to throw up. Before he even has a chance to process this, she grabs him by the hand and starts to lead him back the way I just came. With one last look back me, he reluctantly follows her. Now that I think about it, he looked like he was apologetic and it also looked like he was trying to say "help me." And that's when I woke up. So yeah, that's it. I wish it wasn't a dream because then, my god wouldn't be real. But on the other hand, it means that he would have a girl anyways. Well, it's not like I thought I could get him anyways. He's a god and I'm just plain old me, Bella Swan. Enough of this, I'm going to take a shower, eat, then off to college. Bye!_

_~Bella. (:_

I locked up my journal and grabbed some clothes out of my closet-a pair of jogging pants and a brown t-shirt. I also grabbed my brush and into the bathroom I went. I looked in the mirror and frowned. My hair was sticking up every which way. I stripped and stepped into the hot water. It fell betweenmy muscles taking all the stress out of me, relaxing me. I sighed and thought back to that dream. It was very realistic. I wish it was real, but even if it was, I wouldn't be able to have him. I'm just normal boring Bella. I grabbed my favorite strawberry vanilla shampoo and put some on my hands and made a lather with it and put it on my head. When I rinsed it all out, I did the same thing with the conditioner. Then the same with the body wash, rinsed, then turned the water off and got dressed.

"Okay, here we go, let's try and do something with this hair" I muttered to myself as I began brushing it out. After ten minutes with no success, I gave up. I put my brush down on the sink and I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella, honey. You up?"

I opened my door and smiled."Yeah mom. I've been up since eight something and I got in the shower. I can't seem to tame my hair though."

She shook her head somewhat sadly. " you know Bella, I just can't seem to get past the fact that you're going off to college."

"Yeah, I can't either." I smiled, hoping my eyes didn't deceive me, giving away that I was _really _nervous. But, of course, being my mother she saw right threw my façade.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" _Oh please drop it._

"Just nervous is all."

"Well there's nothing to be nervous about. Oh, and I got the mail today and I think your schedule and dorm room number is in there."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

She smiled. _Wow does my mom smile a lot. _"Yeah, let's go downstairs and get it."

"Okay" I closed my door and followed my mom down the hallway when I heard running water and singing-horrible singing- coming from my parents room.

"Haha, is that _dad_?" I snickered to my mom. _I have _never _heard my dad sing. Ever._

"Oh...yeah that's him." She made a face, then started pulling me by my arm down the hallway. _Why is it that my mother is more excited about my letter than I am_? We finally reached the kitchen and there on the table was a very big envelope from Blastine University. It said _Isabella Swan_ in big fancy letters on the front. I reached for it and wondered why my hands were slightly shanking. I grabbed it off the table and opened it, and it read: (_**by the way, I'm not it college yet, so if something is wrong, sorry.**_**)**

_Dear Isabella,_

_Congratulations on the acceptance! Below are some rules and regulations._

I skipped those.

_On the attached sheet are your schedule and your room number and the name of the person you are staying with. Congratulations again. Have a wonderful year! See you November 8__th__._

_Blastine University._

I grabbed the attached sheet and unfolded it. It said that my roommate was a girl named Alice Cullen. My room number is 323. I really didn't care for my schedule right now. I turned and handed my letter and stuff to my bouncing, hyper-active, waiting mom and told her I was getting a bowl of cereal and then I was going to go pack. After a bowl of fruit loops, I went upstairs to find that my dad was coming out of his room, and ran right into me.

"Hey Bella." Was the only thing that he said. He, like me, wasn't comfortable talking, it was awkward.

"Hey, I'm going to go pack, but mom is downstairs okay? She'll fill you in." I told him walking towards my room.

"Okay." And with that, he turned and walked away. I smiled, happy that he listened to me. I walked into my room and picked up my suitcase from under the bed and packed all of my clothes. My idea of packing clothes is randomly throwing every single piece of clothing I own into the suitcase. _Wow _I thought bitterly _all my clothes fit into one suitcase, that's saying something. _The other suitcase I put my other items like books, CD's, laptop, bathroom stuff, photo albums, pictures, digital camera... etc. In my purse, which I almost never carry, I put money-the little I had-my cell phone, my brush, a picture of my family and I, chapstick, my blue notebook and my mirror. I grabbed my two suitcases by the handles, slung my purse over my right shoulder and walked towards the door. Before I closed it behind me, I stopped to look one last time at the only room I've ever had-the walls were still a white-ish blue with white clouds on them that I've had since I was born-and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and shut the door continuing down the hallway.

.xXx.

My mom was downstairs, getting on her coat and grabbing her purse. My dad was coming towards me, when he reached me, he bent down and grabbed my suitcases.

"Thank you." I muttered looking down.

"Welcome." He blushed from the compliment.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked me, her brows furrowed.

"Oh, just nervous that's all."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, let's see..." I feigned pondering "...I'll be miles away, not at home, at a new place with none of my friends, I'm nervous and well...scared." I admitted with a sigh.

"Well I have something that will make me fell better...if you'll follow me, hun."

She walked outside and I followed closely behind, then, stopped in my tracks and stared frozenly at the driveway. A brand new Mustang. Sitting on my driveway. I could feel my mouth hanging open with surprise and shock.

"Do you like it? We couldn't decide on a color so we got black."

"I-I love it! Mom. Dad. Thank you so much." I hugged them both...hard.

When I let go, my mom smiled at me, "welcome. We thought since you are going to college, you need a ride while there."

"Thank you again...but does that mean you're not driving me there?" Sadness clear in my voice.

"Well, no. But we printed out the directions for you on map quest and it said that it should only take fourteen hours." She smiled again when I glared.

"Yeah, only fourteen little hours." I said sarcastically. _Fourteen hours on the road. Great. _

"Stop with the sarcasm and go before I start to break down and cry." I turned back around to my mom and saw that she was doing just that....crying. I felt so sad just to see her crying like that so I went and gave her a hug.

"Mom, it's okay. You can visit anytime you want to okay?" _Hopefully not for a long time though. _

"We'll hold you to that Bella. Now get going, you have a _long _way to go." dad was always the one trying his hardest not to let his emotions show. I have to admit, he's good.

"Alright, well I love you guys and I'll call you tomorrow night or email you." With that I opened the door to my new car, climbed in, started it, waved from the window at my teary parents on the driveway, put it in gear and took off towards the highway and my new life.

.xXx.

About an hour later, I sighed and pulled open the glove compartment where my parents said there we a couple of CDs . I was looking threw the CDs when I noticed an envelope, I opened it and gasped. There was 5,000 dollars in it and a note. I'll read the note later, because right now I'm driving. I put one of the blank CDs in and turned it on. The first two songs were not ones I knew, but the third song was and old one that my mom use to play when I was little. It's one of my favorites...Claire de Lune. When I got done listening to it three times, I took the CD out coming to the conclusion that the CD contained classical music. I turned the radio to the station that I liked and sung along to the music.

After awhile of singing, I got tired. I pulled over at a rest stop and grabbed a wrap and an apple. I ate then when I was done slept. I only slept for four hours before the alarm on my phone woke me up. I decided I slept enough. I started the car, but before I got back on the road, I pulled out that note and opened it up.

_Dear Bella, _

_Your father and I saved up this money from change, the day you started first grade. Everything we bought, we put the change into a jar and saved it. When you finished high school we took the money, counted it and took it to the bank and got some bills. We used most of it to buy the car and the other we put in the envelope and gave to you. Have fun spending the money and don't worry about feeling guilty while spending it, it was meant for you, it is your money. We love you and hope you spend it nicely. Miss you! We'll visit you later on in the year._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

I sighed and folded the note up and put it, with the money in my glove compartment. I knew it would be pointless to argue to try and give the money back, but that doesn't mean I have to have it on my conscience and spend it. I'll give it back to them when they visit, and with that thought I took off back onto the highway.

.xXx.

I arrived at campus a little after eight in the morning the next day. I've been up for at least 20 hours and boy am I tired. _Well I better find my room before I start hauling my stuff around. _I got out of my new car and hit the lock button on my key chain twice to enable the alarm. _Room 323_ I looked around at the buildings and one of the walls said that 100s and on the ground floor, 200s first floor, and 300s on the second floor. _Now I just have to find the elevator_. I looked around and around and could not find an elevator anywhere, so I started looking around for the next best thing...stairs. I finally found some on the oppositeside of the car lot.

"309...315...319...321...322..." I muttered to myself "where is...oh, here it is" I reached into my purse and grabbed the dorm key and opened the door quietly. I didn't want to wake this Alice up if she is still sleeping.Once I opened my door , I saw my dorm and, well, it looked awesome. I gazed around in awe and it took me a minute to notice a girl sitting on a couch in front of a TV. She was watching what looked like a tv show about clothing. _Great, She's someone who likes to shop or something. I hope we get along._ She has short black spiky hair. She stood up now and she was about four foot ten, short girl. She was beautiful though. I _really_ hope this pixie-like girl and I could be friends.

"You must be Isabella Swan." She said speaking really, really fast.

"Uh, yeah, but I prefer Bella. Your Alice right?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yep," she said popping the "p"

"Well, I have to go and grab my suitcases and then I'll be back okay?" I started walking towards the door.

"Um, do you want me to help you?" she bounced up and down enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down like a little kid "let me go and put on some shoes really quick." she darted out of the room and she was back. Just like that. _Wow that was fast_. We both started talking as we descended down the stairs-because they were closer. We had reasoned that we would take the elevator on the way back because neither one of us wanted to carry my suitcases up the stairs. When we reached my car, Alice squealed that she loved my car. I told her about this morning and how it was a new college present. She gushed over it, and at first I thought it was because I looked like I had money. She asked if we could go get her phone charger out of her car. I obliged. When we got to her car my mouth was hanging open. I was staring at a-what looked liked a new- yellow Porsche, it was beautiful. She saw my reaction and grinned.

"Well," she spoke hesitantly this time "my parents kind of have a bunch of money."

"Oh. Well, that's cool."

She smiled like she thought that I'd hate her, or something because her parents have money. It's just the opposite -I'm glad she doesn't hate me because I _don't_ have money.

She grabbed her charger and we headed back to the dorm. Just as we pushed the button for the elevator-which was on the opposite side of the car lot then I was at this morning-a blonde girl walked up to us. She looked like a skank in shortest shorts I've ever seen-they put Daisy Duke's to shame. Her shirt, well really didn't count as a shirt, let's just put it that way. Alice noticed her when the elevator doors opened and I almost laughed out loud when she groaned and give the blonde a look of pure disgust.

"Alice, Alice...hold the doors" The blonde said in a voice that was really high pitched and annoying and I didn't like her already.

"What?" Alice said coldly and I was taken aback. Why was she so mean to this blonde girl already? I mean I find her really annoying already, but I would never be hateful to her unless she said or did something to me first. Unless...Alice knows this bimbo. Well, the blonde did know her name.

She blonde walked into the elevator giving me a quick once-over clearly happy I appeared normal and boring. She turned her attention back to my roommate.

"Where is delicious brother Edward?" She spoke almost a quickly as Alice did this morning, and her voice was full of longing and...lust?

Alice sighed and took a deep breath. "I have no idea where my brother is. If he's not in his room-" She was cut off by the blonde.

"No, no." She whined "I've already checked." _Maybe he's avoiding you_. I thought.

"Well then, I have no idea where he is...sorry. Come on Bella." The doors opened as Alice got done with her sentence. I followed her quickly to get away from blondie and to catch up with Alice.

"Have him call me when you see him, okay Alice?" Alice didn't answer her as we rounded the corner.

Who was that? Your brother's girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"No likely." Her voice was flat. "That was Jessica...She's obsessed with Edward..."

"Oh." Is all I came up with.

"Not that he objects either." Disgust flashed across her face, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared and she continued "not that I don't like Edward, don't get me wrong, I do but, I-"

"Just don't like his taste?" I suggested mildly.

"Yes." She breathed with relief. "do you want to meet them? My siblings that is?" Eagerness clearly on her face.

"Not at the moment." her face fell "but not because I don't want to, I just drove for fourteen hours and I've been up for twenty-one hours, I would like to sleep. When I get up, I'll unpack then we can...okay?"

"Oh. Alright, then."

We finally reached the dorm. Alice opened the door and went inside. I followed her. I didn't even look around at the room, I could do that when I get up. Telling Alice about being tired suddenly made me that much more tired. I looked around and saw one bed full of nothing but clothing, Alice's bed. The other one was plain white. Mine. I put my suitcase beside the bed and flopped onto it and that's all I remember. I had a dreamless sleep.

.xXx.

**An: Well, done with this chapter. I've already started on the next chapter. The next chapter ....Bella meets the siblings (and boyfriends or Rose and Alice) and what happens when Alice's brother Edward is that of whom Bella dreams about? –hope that made sense.** **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Shopping with Alice and Rose

**AN: Okay well I posted this story and within twenty minutes I had four reviews and like 34 alerts/ favorites. I thank you all. You know who you are. You guys made my day. But I would like to know what you think of my story, for those 30 something of you who just added me to something. I thank the people who reviewed. I'm not going to be the person who will bug the shit out of you for reviews, I just want to know what you think. I already put my disclaimer on here. One last thing....The lyrics below have nothing to do with anything. I just like them, so I put them there. Enough with my blabbing on with the story. I know you want to know what happens. I hope I don't disappoint. (:**

**.xXx.**

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

**-Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars**

.xXx.

I woke up a little after five pm to the sound of knocking on the door. I looked around expecting Alice to get it, but she wasn't there. That's when I heard the shower running. _Well I better get the door_ were my thoughts just as a knock again sounded at the doorthis time louder_ stupid impatient people. _I got up and opened the door to see a fiery redhead.

"Hello. You must be looking for Alice?" I tried to be polite, but she looked just like that Jessica chick only a little darker complexion and her shirt was longer_. I'm really starting to dislike these people here...other than Alice of course._

"Umm, no. I'm not looking for Alice." She said distractedly as she looked around the dorm, and continued "I'm looking for Edward." Ahh...this Edward character. I don't know if I should act like I know who he is or not. Or I don't know if should help her, so I ended up playing dumb.

"Well I just got here this morning and Alice is my roommate. But I have no idea who Edward is." I replied smoothly. She looked shocked that I didn't know who he was and I'm starting to think that _it feels like Alice's brother is popular and I should know who he is, like everyone knows him._

"Oh...well...where's Alice?" Looking around as she spoke.

"Shower." I replied flatly.

"Oh, well when Alice gets out of the shower tell her that Lauren's looking for Edward" And she did and about face and walked out, not bothering to close the door behind her. I went to shut it and this blonde stepped through the door. If I wasn't beyond frustrated at all the girls I've met so far, I'd say she was the most stunning girl I have ever seen.

"Where is-"

"Edward?" I guessed and went on quickly before she could speak "not here and Alice is in the shower. I don't know where Edward is so...bye!" I tried to push her out the door, but she was laughing and she put her foot in front of the door blocking it, so it wouldn't shut.

"No" she said starting again. "I was looking for Alice...my boyfriends sister and my best friend" she smiled and went on "You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie.

"Oh." This time I let her in "Well Alice is-"

"Here." came a noise from behind me. I turned around and Alice was there in a green shirt and jeans. I turned back towards Rosalie to observe her. Boy was she pretty, she put other girls to shame. She looks like she should be on the cover of a fashion magazine. She was a blonde, she also was about five foot five by glancing at her. Taller than me. She wore a red t-shirt and jeans. She looked stunning and being in the same room...I looked horrible.

"So Bella..." Rosalie said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Like I said, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Also my twin brother Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Alice and the rest of us have known each other since what?..." She paused and looked at Alice "...first grade?"

"Yeah, that seems about right." Alice replied.

"So Bella, have you met Jasper, Emmett, or Edward yet?"

"Nope."

"She's met Jessica and...who was at the door? I heard knocking." Confusion on Alice's face as she asked.

"Some chick named Lauren, looking for Edward."

"Oh. You should of slammed the door in her face." Rose made a disgusted sound.

"What? You don't like Edward's taste in girls either?"

"Hardly." She said in a flat voice, "she's just obsessed with him" she shook her head and continued, "I don't see what these girls see in him."

"Well Rose" Alice stepped in "You've known him since the first grade."

"True." Rose agreed.

"And he's only been this way since his junior year in high school."

"Been what way?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh. Well we don't want you to judge him based on what we say. As you know ... we still put up with him even though he is the world's biggest player."

And suddenly everything clicked. The girls, the way Alice and Rose said they hate his "taste in girls." A player. Yuck! I'm not getting close to him no matter what he looks like. Been there done that. My ex-boyfriend was a player and I didn't know about it until I caught him at a party making out with this girl named Julia. I could be this Edward's friend, but if he tries anything and thinks that I like him like that, he's got another thing coming. A friend... that's all.

"Bella...earth to Bella, you alright? You zoned out on us." Alice and Rose looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about my ex. Her was a player too."

Rose and Alice exchanged a look "well Edward is really nice Bella, but he's just-"

"Stupid." Rose finished Alice's sentence then took a deep breath "Sorry. Edward's choices in girls just flat out bugs me. Who's up for shopping to blow off some steam?"

"ME!" Alice shrieked. She turned and looked at me.

"Bella? You up for some shopping?"

"Um, well...I don't know. I really don't like shopping."

"Aww Bella! Who doesn't like shopping?" Pause "C'mon please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"OKAY! I'll go just....Stop!" I grumbled.

"YAY! We have to get you clothes...no offence Bella but you need a new wardrobe." Alice looked sympathetic.

"Whatever, let's go! Rose looked impatient.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my purse. When I came back, Rose was tapping her foot, waiting and Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"What's taking Alice so long?" I asked after three minutes, a little impatient myself.

"She changing, fixing her hair and make up." Rose rolled her eyes, "Hurry up Alice or we'll leave you." She added with a smirk. I didn't understand why she was smirking until Alice came literally spiriting out of the bathroom and grabbed her shoes, put them on and made it over to us with her purse in her hand in forty-five seconds tops.

"Wow Alice, that was fast."

"Not fast enough" Rose muttered under her breath and Alice glared. We grabbed what we needed, then headed out of the dorm room.

"So whose car should we drive?" came Alice's question.

"Ooh mine!" Rose said at once, then turned to me. "What kind of car do you have Bella?"

"Rose is majoring in mechanics."

I spun around really fast and stared at her with open disbelief. She just laughed at my expression.

"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." She admitted.

"Anyways," She continued repeating the question, "What kind of car do you?"

"I have a midnight blue Mustang." I smiled at the thought of my car.

"When did you get it?"

"Um, yesterday" when she raised her eyebrows I continued telling her the story, " I got it as a college present" And I began explaining it to her. When I finished, we had reached the car lot. We walked over to Rose's car and I was once again surprised. A candy apple red BMW M3, that is Rose's car.

"Shot gun!" Alice called out. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled. We got into the car and pulled out. She turned on the radio and one of Rose's and Alice's songs came on, I think. I don't know if that was the case. The could of been mocking the song, but I think they liked it. They also sing really good and really loud. This is a good song I guess, the girls seemed to like it.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!  
I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!

I suddenly out of nowhere I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. The song reminded me of my ex and the "pain" he put me through. We finally reached the mall._ Oh. Great. This is going to be wonderful._ We walked to the entrance and this girl -who had to be no more that nineteen or twenty- looked way too over cheery, she was waving at people who entered and said "come back soon" to the people who were leaving.

"That must be horrible, doing that for hours at a time" I muttered to Rose and Alice as we passed her to get inside and we got our own little "welcome wave."

"Well, it's a job for people who need money" Alice said. Then her face became animated as she took in her surroundings. I almost laughed out loud, she looks so funny.

"Um, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Well, Rose and I have a routine. We get casual clothes first" I nodded, but she didn't see and explained, "You know...shorts, t-shirts, jeans, tank tops. That stuff.

"Okay." Was all I said.

"Then," she continued, "we go for dresses and shoes. And finally," she looked evilly, "we do lingerie."

I groaned and Alice and Rose laughed.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned Bella, because shopping with Alice and I takes hours." Rose smile apologetically.

"Glad I don't." I said disgruntled.

"Oh, and another thing Bella, Alice makes us try on EVERYTHING and buy even more." She laughed at my expression, and then it brightened.

"Well I don't have any money so, I won't have to...what?" I said because Rose was shaking her head before I even finished my sentence.

"Bella, her parents _have_ money and she will make you try on _everything_ and make you buy that much more so just drop it, and get use to it and the idea, okay?"

"Whatever" I scowled at them and they smiled and turned to lead the way. This is going to be a _long_ day.

Alice had the bright idea to get us all matching bathrobes -her's yellow, mine blue and Rose's red. We reached the jean store and got five pairs of jeans each. We got a bunch of shirts too. Finally we got to the dresses. We went inside the store and at once we were met by this blonde girl in this black dress, she took looked about eighteen or nineteen.

"Hi." She said popping her gum "Can I help ya?" Pop.

"No that's okay, thanks." Alice replied. Pop.

The blonde girl looked at Alice then away, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

"What?" Rose growled at the blonde who's name read Jennifer. Pop.

The blonde spun and looked at Rose's murderous expression, and mumbled what sounded like "sorry" and left. We went into the back room where the party dresses were and Alice had us all try on dresses, but I had to try on the most.

"Bella, try this one on, it is cute. Isn't it Rose." I looked at the midnight blue dress. It was beautiful.

"Yeah it is, try it on Bella."

"Okay, okay. After that, can we leave?" I asked with little if no hope.

"Nope. We still have to go to the lingerie store."

"Do we have to or can we come back later?"

"We can come back later, but we are still going today." She smiled.

I groaned but tried on the dress. We liked it so much that I ended up buying it. _Well there goes most of my money because I'm _not_ spending the money that my parents gave me._

"Bella you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of the money that I'm spending."

"Oh. We told you that Alice and I will buy some of the stuff, if you are low on money."

"Oh, I couldn't have you do that, it would be mean." I sighed then, added, "It would be no use arguing with you, right."

"Right." They both said in unison.

We made it to the lingerie store. It was funny, outside it looked like all of the other stores, but the inside was something else entirely. It was bight with neon pink lighting _everywhere_. Anywhere you looked you saw silky stuff. We walked to the back, weaving in and out of people, panties, and bras to get to the back where the lingerie is. When we reached the back we saw that there were three guys together, obviously waiting on there girlfriends to get out to show their lingerie.

"Who's going first?"

"Rose." I said automatically and smiled when Alice and her laughed.

"Ok, then." she picked up the sluttiest outfit I'd ever seen, but it's Rose and if anyone could pull it off, It'd be her. It'd probably look good on her anyways.

Rose came out five minutes later and boy did she look good. She has a model body. The outfit shows too much, but she makes it look good. Someone whistled. We looked over and the three guys we saw earlier, standing with their mouths hanging open and their eyes bugging out of their heads.

"Hey baby, looking good," one of the guys shouted at Rose. Rose rolled her eyes. I guess this kind of thing happens to her often.

"Trey! Stop that." Whack. The guy named Trey got slapped in the head by one of the girls, probably the girlfriend. We laughed and the girls glared at us. Rose went to change.

"Okay Alice, your next." she looked at me for a long second then she nodded and left. _Okay, so I need to keep them distracted, so I don't have to try anything on. _Rose came back , and came up to me and whispered,

"If you think you can distract Alice while shopping, you have another thing coming altogether, don't think for a second that she would forget you." I stared at her as Alice came out.

"Wow Alice! Looking good!" Well duh! Both girls would look good in a trash bag. I knew she would look good in pretty much anything. She went to go change and came back.

"Okay Bella, your turn."

"Aw, but Alice, do I have too? Can't you skip me?"

"No...now go try on this one please" Alice handed me a blue two piece, that had a bikini bottom and a half-long sleeved shirt piece that is slit all the way up the stomach, ending with a bow. When I came out, both girls gasped.

"OMG! Bella you look AMAZING! You have to get that! Heck, if it makes you feel any better we should all get it, but just in different colors." So I went back into the changing room and changed. When I came back out, Alice and Rose had six more pairs for me to try on. They stated that we needed "one for each night of the week."And if we all liked it, we all bought a pair in different colors. Whatever, like they'd actually think I'd wear them. I'll get them if it makes them happy. I ended up getting five blue ones and two red, black and white ones. Next, we went and got some school supplies. Rose got clothes she could work on cars in. Alice got fabrics for the clothing she will make in class. And I got books. Some for school and some just for me to read. I needed new ones.

On the way home, we stopped and got some smoothies. We finally got back to the dorm late. We had to make two trips between the three us, just to get all of our stuff upstairs. That was saying something.

"Bella, can you open the dorm room please?"

"Yeah." I put down the two bags I was carrying and reached into my purse and got the dorm key and opened the door. When we put all of our stuff away in our separate closets, Rose went to go put her stuff away and then she would bring the boys over. I decided while I was waiting, I would right today's zany adventure in my blue notebook. I got it out, and opened it with my neckless key.

_Nov. 4__th__,_

_Well today Alice and Rose dragged me shopping. It was pure hell. They made me try on everything! They also made me buy a lot of lingerie. Like I'm ever going to wear it. They just wasted there money. Rose is pretty awesome and she is sooo pretty_._ There were guys at the lingerie store and they were pretty much drooling over Rose. I'm not going to write everything, just that I have no idea what tomorrow will hold with my new friends. Rose went to go get the boys, so I can meet them. I found out that Edward is a player. Yuck! I guess I could try to be his friend since he's Alice's brother, but we'll have to see. Bye!_

_~Bella (:_

Just as I was putting my notebook away, Rose came in with two guys.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked but her brow furrowed.

"He will be here in a minute."

As they were talking, I was looking at the guys. One was blonde and tall, with blue eyes, he is like the exact resemblance of Rose, other than being a guy. He has big muscles, but not like the other guy. The other guy was beyond huge, he was...there are no words for it. You could see his muscles through his shirt like he wasn't wearing one. His shirt looked like it was getting ready to burst into shreds like the Hulk. His hair was cropped short and it was dark brown, his eyes a pretty blue-green. If you look at him for a while you could see the resemblance to Alice.

"Bella this is Jasper" She pointed at the blonde "and this is Emmett." she continued without stopping "Jasper's my twin brother and Alice's boyfriend, Emmett is Alice's brother and my boyfriend." I nodded. That was cool and convenient, dating your best friends brothers.

"And I'm Alice's brother too." Came a voice from behind me and I spun around at that familiar dream-like voice, to see a guy with bronze hair and big, bright green eyes and a crooked smile. He looked like that Greek god. _My Greek god. _The Greek god that I dreamt about. Oh. My. God! This can't be real. Alice's brother is my Greek god, the player? And I dreamt about him before I even met him? Weird. This was all too much. The room started to spin. I distantly recall Rose and Alice asking me if I was alright. But I couldn't reply, all of my thoughts gone. Then suddenly everything went black.

**An: I know you probably hate me right now because I left a cliffhanger and I am sorry about that. I hate them just as much as you do. I just want to know if you want me to do a really short chapter about what it was like from Edward's POV to meet Bella. If you want me to, ask. If not, I will continue from Bella's POV. But if you want Edwards POV tell me and I will do it. Of course I will still do Bella's no matter what. And lastly, what did you think? Did I disappoint? Hope not.**

**One last thing that I almost forgot... clothes and cars on my profile!!!!!!! Lookie! **


	3. Edward's POV

**AN : This is a short chapter type of thing from Edwards point of view. It is going to be **_**really**_** short though, seeing is how they just met, and Edward got one line in before Bella fainted. Thank you for all the reviews and PM's. You guys rock**.

.xXx.

It's not like im running out of  
I'm taking everything in stride  
It's just I never thought I'd find  
what would make me change my mind  
**Freestyle, Once In A Lifetime**

.xXx.

**Edward's POV -**

I really hated Jessica right about now. She won't stop following me. I'm suppose to be with my siblings in Alice's room to meet her roommate, Bella. Jessica wont get out of my room and leave me alone though, and that's the problem. These girls don't understand that it is just a one time thing for me, I don't want any long term relationships. I have to get her to leave so I can get to Alice's room. Just then, I swear God heard my prayer, because Jessica just got up and went into the bathroom. I went to my bed and grabbed my shoes and put them on. Then without another backwards glance, I walked out of my dorm. I was about halfway down the hall to Alice's room when Lauren appeared.

"Hi handsome. You want to go back to my place and have us a little fun?" She said, trying to be seductive and placed her hands on my chest. I sighed, I didn't have time for this.

"Not right now Lauren, my sister and I have something important planned."

She pouted. "Oh. Well later?"

"Um, no idea. I might be doing something later." I wasn't really, I just needed and excuse for her to stay away from me. She looked st me one last time, kissed me, then left.

I waited until she was around the corner before I grimaced and wiped off my mouth with the back of my hand. _Yuck! What the hell was I thinking when I was with her?_ I was two doors down from Alice's room, when I noticed that her door was open. I heard Rose talking.

"_Bella this is Jasper_" Pause."_and this is Emmett_." she continued without stopping, "_Jasper's my twin brother and Alice's boyfriend, Emmett is Alice's brother and my boyfriend._" Pause. I decided it was time to my entrance before they forgot me all together.

"And I'm Alice's brother too." I said as I walked through the door. I watched my family glance at me and I watched as the brown haired girl in front of me -who had her back to me- stiffen and spin around so fast; I thought she'd get whiplash. She stared at me with wide eyes, then started to sway.

"Bella, Bella you alright?" Alice asked, but I doubt Bella heard her.

Just then, she collapsed. She fainted. Wow, I've only had two girls faint by looking at me; she's the third.

"Wow Edward, she took one look at your face and fainted." My brother Emmett snickered, and Rose wacked him upside the head.

"Oww babe, that hurt."

"Thanks Rose" I muttered, great full.

"I didn't do it for you Edward, I did it for Bella"

I walked over and looked down at the girl that fainted. Bella. She was really pretty...scratch that...she was beautiful. She had the most innocent expression on her face. I leant down and picked her up like she weighted nothing. She sighed, mumbled something and snuggled closer to me. She smelled like strawberry vanilla. It smelled heavenly. I turned around to face my family -I call the Hales my family too- and each one of them had equal expressions of shock on their faces, like I did something shocking.

"What? I can be nice" Silence. "And I did do this to her." I added. Silence. I gave up on them and made my way to Bella's bed - which I assumed was the bed without the heaps of clothing on it. I gently set her down and when she sighed and rolled over, I felt something in my heart tighten. A new emotion I'd never felt. I pushed it down whatever it was, I didn't want to know nor did I care. Did I? _No_ I assured myself _you don't, you are Edward Cullen. You don't have feelings for anyone other than your family._ With this thought in my mind, I turned back to my family. They were looking at me with careful guarded expressions.

"What now?!" I asked no one in particular.

"You have never helped or cared for anyone other than your family in like...three years." Alice said quietly.

"Well..." I said starting to become uncomfortable. "...I was...uh...just being nice."

"No, there was something else entirely. We all could see it in your eyes when you picked her up and was looking at her." So that's what was with the expressions.

"Edward-" But I cut her off.

"No Alice, drop it. I'm leaving. Tell her I said that it was very nice meeting her, when she wakes up will you?" I didn't wait for an answer, I glanced at Bella one last time and I walked out the door and towards my room. I knew my family was talking about my behavior. I didn't even want to think about it. I really had a hard time leaving Bella and not knowing when she'd wake up. That's weird, I just met her and it's not something I usually did. Something is wrong and I would rather not find out. But as I got back to my room - Jessica had left... good I didn't want her here right now - I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. Weird, no girl has ever caught my attention like this one, ever. I've never thought about one girl in particular for this much time either. I walked towards my bed and I found a simple note from Jessica on my pillow.

_Edward,_

_What. The. Fuck?_

-_ Jessica._

I crumbled the note up and threw it away. I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and went to shower. For some reason I was thinking about Isabella Swan again and trying to sort out my emotions towards her. I knew it was more than just beauty and attraction of her. Damn, this could take a while. Well, I guess I'm in for a long shower.

**An: Ok! So there it is. Edwards POV. I hope you like it from his point of view, because I plan on doing it in the future too. What is Edward feeling towards Bella? And how will Bella act around Edward now that she knows she dreams about him, the player. And Bella also notices how Rose and Alice change around Edward and her, like they know something that they don't. Also Bella gets a mysterious note. Stay tuned. But it might take a couple of days because I have like a shit ton of homework and a lot of tests to study for, not to mention I have to select classes for next year. Alright, I send out lots of love to you all reading my story. **


	4. Impressions and conversations

**An: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, put me or my story on their favorites, or put me or my story on their alerts. You don't know how much that means to me. You guys make me smile. Also this chapter is dedicated to **YankeeDiva** for making me laugh because of her review. I will tell you now **YankeeDiva**, she's not going to find out she's allergic to Edward. But she will make you think she does with her attitude towards him, avoiding him. So if you want a chapter dedicated to you, review and make me laugh...or just review and I will pick someone to dedicate the chapter to. Thanks much....on with the story.**

**.xXx.**

**Bella's POV – **

I saw darkness, but I heard voices. They sounded far away. I couldn't make them out, they were talking really low. I was confused. Then it all came back. Meeting Rose, shopping, meeting Jasper and Emmett. Then meeting Edward. Edward. The guy that I dreamed about the day before I left to come here. That's freaky. The voices were getting louder and I remember fainting. That must have been a wonderful first impression, not that I cared to give him one. I could hear the voices clearly now. I listened closely.

"Edward-" Edward cut her off, his voice dreamy.

"No Alice, drop it." Drop what? "I'm leaving. Tell her I said that it was very nice meeting her when she wakes up, would you?" I heard feet shuffling, then the dorm door open, then close. Edward left. I was debating on whether or not I should open my eyes when I heard Alice start to talk.

"Wow! You guys saw his eyes when he picked Bella up, didn't you? Or was it just me?" Alice whispered in a rush. I stopped trying to figure out if I should keep my eyes closes or not, as my mind tried to process this new information. _Edward picked me up? _I thought in horror_. Why did __**he**__ pick me up?_

"Yeah Alice, I saw it." Rose.

"I saw it; it was weird, like how Rose and I look at each other." Emmett. _What in the hell does __**that**__ mean?_

"Yeah babe, I saw it too...something weird is going on between those two, and no one knows it yet and they don't know it yet either." Jasper. _**WHAT?!**_ Jasper sounds like he was speaking in codes. But by the sound of it, everyone but me got what he was trying to say, because no one asked what he meant. _Damn, I wish someone would have._

"Well what do you think it is, and does it mean what I think it means?" Alice asked, and then would have gone on but before she could speak or anyone answers her, I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"I think Bella just squeezed her eyes closed. Bella? You up?"

I groaned inwardly. I didn't know that they would see that, that they were paying attention. Heck, I didn't even know I did it. I better get up; they know I'm listening, _thanks Emmett. _I opened my eyes to bright lights. I looked around to see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all looking at me. I looked down confused to see my bed. _So Edward picked me up and put me on my bed. _Alice walked towards me.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel?"

"Um...I'm fine." I decided to play a little dumb. "Um...how did I get on my bed?"

They all looked at one another before Alice looked back at me and seemed reluctant to answer.

"Uh...Edward made you faint, then picked you up and put you on your bed."

"Oh." was all I could manage, then something she said hit me, _'Edward made you faint.' _Should I tell them? No, not with the boys here. I know that I'm going to sound crazy but I don't need them to be here when I tell Alice and Rose about my dream, it's going to be embarrassing enough.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now." I got up, grabbed clothes and walked to the bathroom in a daze. I closed the door, stripped, and stepped into the water, sighing when the hot water hit my muscles. I was hoping by the time I got out, Emmett and Jasper would be long gone.

.xXx.

I got out a half hour later, that had to be my all-time longest shower. Just as I hoped, Jasper and Emmett were not anywhere to be seen. I was happy. Well that was if I didn't think about Edward.

"Hey Bella, you feeling okay?" Alice looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I fainted guys."

"Yeah about that," Rose started. "why did you faint?"

I bit my lip-I tend to do that when I'm nervous.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Bella." She said that even though I could see curiosity in her eyes.

"No I do, but...hold on" I raced to my bed and grabbed my notebook and came back to them and read just bits and parts of it from the night I had the dream of Edward.

'_This guy looked like a Greek god, with that crooked smile and those dazzling bright green eyes of his...' _Pause. '..._a girl, I think he called her Mandy, came up and asked him if he was alright then she literally threw herself on him. I gagged. I __**thought**__ he might be a nice guy. But I can't judge him by who he's dating, even if she is a skank.' _I looked up and saw them staring at me with shock plastered on their faces.

"What?!"

"Bella..." Alice said slowly. "You just described Edward and one of the skanks he's "dating"." She made quotation marks on the last word.

"I know."

Rose finally spoke, "Um...Bella did you see him with her or what."

"No. See that's the thing...I had a dream about him the day I left for college." They both were shocked, that much was clear, and I couldn't blame them, I was so shocked I fainted.

"So you fainted because you had a dream about my brother Edward, before you even met him? Hmm..." Alice's look was calculating and her voice was slow. I hope she doesn't try to hook me up with her brother. I don't know think that will happen, even if I dream about this guy and he is my Greek god. He is still a player. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know what they were saying until I heard them talking about him.

"…and his behavior towards Bella…do you think th-" Alice's words were cut off by Rose.

"Bella's right there listening, if we are going to plan and do this then…shush while she's in the room because she'd never agree to this." I narrowed my eyes at them and they looked at me and smiled. This time I glared. I was pissed, what is going on and what are they planning?

"What are you guys planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." They smiled again, but it was one of those "trying-to-be-innocent-and-hope-she-doesn't-see-through-it" smiles. I was really starting to get annoyed with them and they're plans and being all secretive.

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale! What in the hell are you planning?" Ok so I wasn't just _a little_ annoyed but I have the right to know…it's about me.

"What do you mean Bella?" They tried to look confused; they were seriously pushing my self control today.

"I. Thought. I. Was. Pretty. Clear." I said through my teeth… Okay so maybe I was overreacting.

"Nothing." They said in unison. If I wasn't beyond pissed I would have laughed at that.

"Whatever. I will find out though…believe me." I started to walk away from them.

"Oh, we know you'll find out…" Alice spoke, then muttered to Rose "…but not until it is too late."

I spun around to look at them.

"What was that Alice…I didn't hear you."

"Oh…nothing." She smirked. "Well anyone want to go out to eat?" She looked at Rose and I. I shrugged. She looked at Rose and it looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Well, I'm all for going out to eat." Rose said all brightly. God, they were still doing it…pissing me off that is. I'm going to regret doing what I'm about to do…but I don't feel like staying home.

"Uh… I don't know what that whole eye thing was…but I am pretty hungry."

"Oh yay! I'll call the boys." Alice was sure hyper about something…oh who was I kidding? She is always this hyper.

"Okay. I like Jasper and Emmett." Alice had the phone to her ear, but hearing me say that she turned around and smirked at me for… I have no idea what. Then she turned around and her face got animated as she started talking to someone, probably Jasper. Too bad I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hey babe…"

Pause.

"…no, no. I'm fine…"

Pause.

"…yeah, yeah…no…"

Pause.

"…yeah I did I just…"

Pause.

"…okay then. Really?...

Pause.

"…well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to lunch with, Bella, Rose and I…"

Pause. Alice giggled.

"…aw Jasper you're a genius because that's what Rose and I were hoping you were going to do. Please make sure you do…"

Pause.

"…yes that is why we wanted to have lunch with you guys, not that we don't love you…"

Pause.

"…okay we will see you in an hour…"

Pause.

"...well Jasper hun, we have to get ready…"

Pause.

"…okay love you too…"

Pause. Laughing.

"…Alrighty I will…"

Pause.

"…Bye!"

Alice hung up the phone then turned back to me. She was grinning. I started to back up towards the wall.

"Alice…Alice no. I can dress myself thank you very much." I said, still backing up. Finally I hit the wall and had to stop. Rose was laughing at Alice's expression; it looked like she was a predator who had just backed her prey into a corner, which is pretty much just what happened.

"You…you just might want to agree with her, because she'll dress you up anyways." Rose said, trying to keep the smile off her face. She failed miserably.

"Hey Rose, I don't think this is funny! Okay then Alice, as long as you keep my make-up light and natural and you cloth me so I'm not showing much…then yes  
Alice you can play Barbie.

"YAY BELLA! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU WON'T REGRET THIS, ED-" Rose cut her off with a hand to her mouth and Alice's eyes grew big as she figured out what she was about to say.

"What? What were about to say Alice?!"

"Um…nothing Bella…let's get ready. Clothes first." She dashed away to my closet that she filled with clothes we bought when we were shopping. When she came back she had a pair of dark skinny jeans, a pretty dark blue shirt with a black vest top, and black heels that had a blue tint to them. Even though the heels were only and inch and a half I know that I'd fall.

"Alice…don't you have a pair of flats?"

"Well, duh! Of course I do."

"Well then, can I wear them instead because I will fall in them."

"Bella…they don't match your outfit."

"But Alice…I've…I've never…uh…worn heels before." I admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Both girls screeched at the same time.

"I've never wor-"

"No don't tell us again we heard you the first time we were just trying to process this." Rose interrupted.

"Well here." She handed me my shoes.

"Alice don't I have to put my clothes on first?"

"No. We have to teach you how to walk in heels first." I groaned but put on the heels. I had to admit, they weren't that bad, plus I was and inch and a half taller. I only fell three times in ten minutes; I guess that that is a record.

"Alright Bella, let's get you dressed and stuff because Rose and I still have to get ready too."

"Okay whatever." I went over and sat down in the chair Rose was pointing at.

.xXx.

A half hour later they were done, and after plucking my eye brows, my face hurt. A LOT. But they said I looked wonderful so I gave up yelling at them for my face and looked in a mirror. When I did, I gasped. They giggled at my reaction. I didn't look anything like myself. I was wearing the heels and the clothes but my hair was in soft waves and I was wearing light make-up…Mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. They told me that I didn't need blush, I handled that pretty well myself. I gave them both hugs and waited until they were in the bathroom before I pulled out my notebook and wrote my day and my plans.

_Nov. 5__th__,_

_Well I met Jasper and Emmett. They are really cool and sweet to Alice and Rose; I could tell that they loved each other deeply. We really didn't get to talk because Alice's other brother Edward decided to walk in. I turned around to say hi, but what I wasn't in for was that it was my Greek god. I knew that the voice was familiar but I wasn't thinking. The same Greek god I wrote about in here. No joke. So I fainted, I don't know why…I've never done that before but he just surprised me, god I wonder why he thought I fainted? Lame I know but yeah… Now Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I are going out for lunch. I'll write about it when I get back. Got to go. Bye! See ya._

_~Bella (:_

Alice and Rose came out about fifteen minutes later and they looked fantastic. Not that they wouldn't anyways. We all grabbed our purses and cell phones. We have five minutes left and since it was November, Alice was trying to find me a coat, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh." Alice said jumping up, throwing a coat at me. "that must be the boys." Alice went and opened the door and I expected to see only Jasper and Emmett, but Edward was also there. When he looked up and saw me, his mouth dropped open. Alice and Rose went into fits of laughter. I blushed of course. I was trying not to have my jaw touch the floor when I actually took him in. He looked amazing too. He had a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Amazing, he looked amazing. _Remember Bella…player._

"Why is Edward here?" I whispered furiously. Alice whispered back just as furious.

"Bella, Edwards my brother too. He has to come too."

"Aright then, you guys have fun."

"Bella you are going too. Don't think just because Edward is going that your not, after we dressed you up…you look hot."

"Um…thanks but…wait! Alice did you plan this? My dressing up and going out to lunch with you guys and then bringing Edward?" I whispered mad now.

"Now Bella, why would I think that?" She asked innocently, no longer keeping her voice down. I didn't realize that everyone including Edward was now watching and listening to this conversation, and I kept on rattling.

"Well I don't know Alice…why don't you tell me?" By the end I had raised my pretty high.

"I have nothing to say, other than you are going! So…let's go!" She ended up screaming at the end. I just laughed because seeing Alice scream – even if it is at you – is just hilarious. Everyone else must have thought the same exact thing because they started laughing with me.

"Al…alr…ALRIGHT! Let's go now, I'm hungry." Emmett spoke, trying to stop his laughter. When we finally got to Rose's car – she and Edward had fought over who should drive – Alice realized that we couldn't all fit into one car.

"Alright. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I will go in Rose's car and Edward since you wanted to drive…you'll take Bella in you car." She smiled sweetly, like she had just come up with the greatest plan ever.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, "Can't I ride with you guys?"

"No. Theirs no room in Rose's car and I want to ride with Jasper and since it is Rose's car, she and Emmett will be going together."

"But…but-" I was cut off when I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned and saw Edward, he had an amused expression on his face, but when he touched me I felt a shock go through my body to his and I knew he felt it, even if he didn't act like he did.

"Come one there is no use in arguing with Alice…she always gets what she wants." He smirked at his sister. He tried pulling me towards his car but I dug my heels into the ground – Alice was going to kill me for that, but I didn't want to be with him…alone.

"Come on, I don't bite…" he said then muttered under his breath, "…hard." I stared at him with shock and he grinned. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well…I was kidding."

"Hmm." Was all I managed. He pulled me to his car this time and opened the passage side…I got in, thinking about how he was such a gentleman, or seemed like one. He got in the car and just turned and looked at me. He met my gaze and we just stared at each other for god knows how long. Finally I had enough of the uncomfortable silence.

"Got a problem? Why do you keep staring at me Edward?" I breathed. He closed his eyes when I said his name. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his middle finger, and slowly opened his eyes after a minute. His eyes were really, really dark almost black with…passion? God I hope not, do I? I might be seeing things…hopefully.

"Before we go I just want to tell you that I think you look really beautiful Bella. I'm serious." Wow did my name on his lips sound so good and so sexy? _Bella, stop this right now, he's a player. He doesn't think you beautiful. He just wants to get in your pants. How many girls do you think he has used that line on?_ So to not sound rude I whispered back a "thank you."

"I think my sister set us up." Edward commented after a while. I didn't answer him.

He chuckled at my response or should I say at my not response. He started the car and pulled onto the road. All the sudden he started throwing random questions at me about my life. When we got to me ex., he begged me to continue and I told him about Chris and what he and his brother Jacob did to me.

"…then I found him and this girl named Julia going at it in the bedroom at a party."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He truly sounded and looked sorry.

"Thank you but I know you don't really care." All the sudden the car was stopped and he was staring at me with disbelief clear on his face.

"What did you say?!"

"That you don't really care because why should you? And you are just like Chris…a player." He stiffened at my words and hiss through his teeth, when he replied "who told you that?"

"Alice and Rose."

"Oh. They just don't understand me…" He started the car again and took off, going extremely fast.

"What do you mean…? 'They just don't understand me'"

"Nothing I'll tell you later…" He looked at me then looked away "...maybe. Right now we are here." I looked out the window and we were parked by Rose's car, they were all waiting for us with smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes, defiantly set up. I can't believe they tried to hook us up. We got out and walked up to them.

"Jeez Bella, Edward. What took you guys so long?"

Edward smirked at me then turned back to his family. "Bella made me pull over." I blushed for being blamed for that and they looked at me and my blush and Edwards smirk and they all grew wide-eyed clearly getting the wrong impression, like I knew Edward wanted them too. Rose recovered first.

"Okay then…um…well…let's…um…eat."

Alice walked by me and whispered, "You are going to tell me EXACTLY what happened tonight." I just groaned.

.xXx.

_Nov. 5__th__,_

_Lunch was….interesting. That's the only way I could put it. Emmett was hilarious. By the end of lunch I was stuffed. I insisted on paying for my half of it but they wouldn't allow it. Edward sat be side me in the six person booth, close….so close our legs were touching. No one seemed to notice it, not even him. Or if they did, they were damn good actors. By the end Alice seemed to want to ride with Edward and I in the back seat of his car. But I don't know why, Jasper wasn't with us. Edward quietly told me that he'd tell me his reasons about being a player when Alice wasn't with us. Alice was grinning in the back seat when he told me that…I guess it was because to keep his voice down he had to put his mouth right next to my ear, and every time he breathed, my breath hitched. I don't think Alice heard our conversation though. Tomorrow I have to walk through my classes for Thursday. Can you believe it? Two days until classes start. Well it is 12:31; I got to go to bed. Alice will probably wake me up early._

_~Bella (:_

I closed my notebook and laid it on my desk. That's where I noticed a letter. I picked it up and opened it.

_Bella,_

_Do you honestly ever think I'll let you go and just forget you? Just because you went to college? Think again Isabella Swan._

_~X_

I stared at that envelope for a second before I started cracking up. Someone is teasing me, right? And with a sort of uneasiness I fell asleep.

**An:**__**Wow… sorry it took so long…..school and homework shit (:**

**I hope it doesn't totally suck. So…yeah next chapter will be out in a couple of days. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Breakfast Time!

**An: Okay this took a little longer than I planned so I'm sorry. I'm dedicating this chapter to **_babibex44_**. Your review was very enthusiastic. I am really sorry about the cliffhangers, I know they are annoying but, that's what makes a story super good. Thank you for the review. (: This chapter is packed with stuff. But it does go by really quick. I hate adding details. One, because they bore me to write. And two, I just don't have the time or the patience. It also took me a while because I had to babysit while typing this so... I had to stop a lot to check on the kids and in the process, one of them decided it would be fun to put my phone in the microwave and turn it on and almost burnt down the house. Stupid kid. (: Ha-ha that was my first time using a fire extinguisher. Anywho, I hope I don't disappoint. (: **

.xXx.

Your friends are what will matter in the end.  
I just want the chance to keep those promises I made  
There's got to be a better way.

**Ataris, Better Way**

.xXx.

"Bella! Bella...wake UP!" I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me with a hand on her hip and she had an impatient look on her face.

"Hmm?" Was all I could reply, as tired as I was.

"Wake up. Go get into the shower. I've laid clothes on the sink for you in the bathroom. Make sure your shower is a fast one, I still have to do your hair and makeup." I looked at her clearly for the first time and I saw that she was completely ready in a yellow shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was it's usual spiky black self and she had light- but not too light- makeup. She looked good. But the question was...for what? I glanced at the clock...eight! Gah! After I finished my notebook last night it was three-fifteen. Close to only five hours of sleep. I wanted to sleep more but...?

"Alice? Why did you get me up so early and want me to be quick in the shower, if it is only eight?"

"Oh. Well before we go through our classes, I thought we should meet Rose and them for breakfast and breakfast closes at ten-thirty. Gah! I should have gotten you up two hours ago!" She complained.

"No! I would have only got three hours of sleep if you did that, and I would be grumpy."

She grinned. "You mean grumpier than you are now?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes Alice, grumpier than now." It was quiet for all of a minute before...

"What were you doing up at three Bella? I counted and you implied that you went to bed around three...why? Were you talking to a boy? Was it Edward?" Alice grinned widely.

"No. I was writing in my notebook. I wrote about last nights events."

"Oh. Can I read it while you are in the shower?"

"Sure. Sure." I grabbed my notebook and handed it to her and walked towards the bathroom.

I had my hand on the doorknob when she spoke."Um Bella?"

I turned back around, "Yes Alice?"

"I need a key to open it."

"Oh." I walked back over to her and took off my necklace and handed it over to her. "Make sure I get that back. It is very special to me."

"Alright. I'll give it back to you when you get out of the shower." I nodded as I walked back to the bathroom.

.xXx.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was laughing and flipping through my notebook. _Oh God! _I thought. _I didn't know she was going to read the whole thing. Oh God!_

_"_Alice what are you doing?" I shrieked.

Alice jumped and looked up guiltily. But when she spoke, she was herself; like she would have done the same thing again if given the chance.

"I was looking through your notebook because I was done reading what you wrote about last night. And I was curious." She smiled at me. "Bella...you think my brother is gorgeous."

"No! No...I don't." I started to panic. Her smile became a full blown grin.

"Yes you do. You even said so in here." She pointed to my notebook and continued, "You said 'he is a gorgeous Greek god' or something like that."

"I was talking about my dream."

"Bella, if my memories serve me right..." She tapped her temple. "...You dreamed about meeting Edward, therefore, you were talking about him. In conclusion..."_She sounded like a damn teacher...what the hell? _"...you like my brother."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Do not."

"Do too. But that's okay. You can deny it...for now. But you won't be able to ignore it for long." She said in a serious tone. In some little part of my head, I knew that she was right, but I still didn't want to believe it.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I'll drop it now because we will be late...but don't think I'm going to forget about it." She smiled.

.xXx.

About and hour later we were ready. Well as ready as we could ever be. I was in a blue top and jeans with my hair in soft waves. My makeup was light. I never could get over the fact that Alice and Rose can make me look so pretty.

"Thank you Alice." I gave her a hug. "When will Jazz and the rest off them get here?"

"Um...I don't know. I have to call them to see if they want to meet us here...or a the restaurant." She was looking for something.

"Well I have a phone too. You look busy. Do you want me to text them real quick? I just need their numbers." I offered. Alice looked up from where she was looking under the couch.

"Is this away to get my brother's number Bella?" She replied with a smirk. I flushed, I didn't really think of it that way. Why was I acting this way about Edward and stuff relating to him? Oh god, I didn't like him, did I? _Nope I don't...I hope._

"No. I need everyone's number."

"I know. I was just kidding anyways. Here." She handed me a piece of paper with everybody's number on it and I programmed them into my phone. Then, I sent a text message to everyone at once.

To: Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

From: 937-555-6907

_Where would you like to meet?_

Almost instantly I got four text messages back and they almost all said the same thing. Well, except Edwards.

To: 937-555-6907

From: Rose

_Who is this?_

– _Rose_

To: 937-555-6907

From: Emmett

_Well hello to you too, person unknown. You are?_

_~ Em-ster_

HA! Em-ster. That's funny and it totally fits Emmett.

To: 937-555-6907

From: Jasper

_Who are you? How'd you get my number?_

– Jazz –

That is just like Jasper.

To: 937-555-6907

From: Edward

_Who is this? Scratch that, I don't want to know nor do I care. Sorry but I'm unavailable to you, I have plans. I don't know who you are or how you got my number so just...leave me alone. I'm not interested. Ciao._

_.Edward._

_Wow. _I sent a message back to them all.

To: Rose

From: 937-555-6907

_It's Bella, Rose. (: Alice told me to ask you where you wanted to meet before we eat? At the dorm or at the restaurant?_

_~Bella _

To: Emmett

From: 937-555-6907

_Well hello Emmett, its Bella (: Alice wanted me to text you and ask where you wanted to meet us before we eat? At the dorm or at the restaurant? _

_~Bella _

To: Jasper

From: 937-555-6907

_Jeeze Jasper, calm down! It's Bella (: Alice gave me your number, hope that's alright.(: Alice wanted to know where you wanted to meet us before we eat? At the dorm or at the restaurant? _

_~Bella _

To: Edward

From: 937-555-6907

_It's Bella (: Jeeze do you get text messages from random chicks often? Ha-ha, I'm unavailable to you too. (; I have plans too, with a certain hottie. J/k. I have plans with you and the rest of the group. I got your number from Alice and I hope you don't mind. Fine! I'll leave you alone (: But before I do...Alice wanted to know where you wanted to meet us before we eat? At the dorm or at the restaurant? _

_~Bella _

Send. Let's see what Edward has to say about that. I put that hottie thing in there just to mess with him. Hope he don't think I'm serious.In about thirty-five to forty seconds, I got replies.

To: Bella

From: Rose

_Hey Bella! Um...We'll come to your dorm._

– _Rose_

To: Bella

From: Emmett

_HEY BELLA! We'll come to you dorm, Rose is with me._

_~Em-ster_

To: Bella

From: Jasper

_Ha-ha sorry Bella. Yes it's alright that Alice gave you my number. I'll come to the dorm if you don't mind?_

– _Jazz –_

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Hello Bella. No I don't get text messages from random girls...often. Most of them, I know. Ha-ha, kidding. Are you really not available? (: Because a certain hottie needs someone to hangout with at breakfast with all those couples around. (; No, I don't mind that you got my number from Alice. You don't have to leave me alone; I didn't mean it like that. I had no idea who it was. I guess I'll come to your dorm room, if you don't mind?_

_.Edward. _

I sent back quick answers.

To: Rose

From: Bella

_Okay then, we are ready. Come down when you are ready. (:_

_~Bella _

To: Emmett

From: Bella

_Okay. See you. (:_

_~Bella _

To: Jasper

From: Bella

_Alright then. See you. We are ready, come when you are. (: _

_~Bella _

To: Edward

From: Bella

_You text so formal, ha-ha. No, not available. And no, I don't mind if you come to the dorm, everyone else is. Come when you are ready, we are. See you. (:_

_~Bella _

"Alright Alice, I'm done. They are all coming here and they will be here soon."

"Okay." She said distractedly. She was shopping on my laptop.

"Having fun Alice?" I asked, amused.

"A lot." Just then… knocking. _Wow! _I thought surprised. "_That _was_ fast._ I opened the door, and there stood Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I smiled at him when I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt that said 'Geeks do it better.' I almost laughed out loud. I guess he noticed because he laughed.

"Like my shirt I take it?"

"Yep. It fits you Jasper."

"Bella, I will take that as an insult." We both laughed at this. All the sudden he pulled me into a quick hug. "Where's Alice?" He asked, his eyes looking around, as he released me. I just started laughing. He stopped looking around the room and looked back at me with a scowl on his face. "What's so funny?" I was about to answer but someone with a dreamy voice spoke from behind Jasper.

"I think that the reason she is laughing Jasper, is because you are _so_ whipped." He looked around from behind Jasper, and into my eyes. "Am I right?" I nodded.

"I am not!" Jasper protested. Just then Alice appeared to prove Mr. Dreamy-voice right.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed, as she launched herself at Jasper. As she hit his chest, he caught her with a grunt. I smiled; they are a perfect match for each other. I felt someone staring at me and I looked over to see Edward looking at me with some expression I couldn't fathom.

He mouthed "told you" and I laughed. He smiled at me when I laughed, that expression becoming bigger, but I couldn't tell what it was. We all went to watch TV as we waited for Rose and Emmett. In case you forgot, there is only a recliner and a love seat in our room. Jasper and Alice immediately took the recliner to themselves, not that I minded, I preferred the love seat anyways.

Well, that left Edward to the other side of the love seat. _Great._

Edward had the bright idea to put in a horror movie, while we were waiting. Great idea. NOT! Within the space of three minutes, I was flinching into Edward's side. I could see Alice doing the same thing to Jasper and it looked like Jasper was enjoying it. I wondered if Edward is enjoying this. I hope not, right? The horror movie was about how these girls have a slumber party and this one girl –Jamee- gets murdered while using the facilities and gets chopped up into little pieces and somehow got put into an ice cube trays and this other girl –Lucie- gets thirsty and goes to get ice out of the freezer and…okay I'm stopping. Anyways, it was horrible. I knew I shouldn't be getting this close to Edward but damn it! I couldn't help myself. Damn movie. Just as Lucie started to scream, well... before she even got a chance to make a sound the murderer was right behind he and decapitated her. Alice and I both screamed and I dug my head into Edward's chest more. Over the girls screaming on TV, I could hear and feel Edward's laughter. I glared up at him and he was looking down at me with an amused expression on his face.

"How the hell can you be laughing?" I scowled. "The girl just got herself flippen decapitated."

"I know, that is what is so funny. It was _so_ fake. I mean did you see how the blood just-"

"Okay, okay don't talk about that…I really don't care." I cut him off more for my sanity than sake. "And also I don't think I could stomach anymore gore. The movie went off abruptly. Edward looked down at me and smiled, then he leaned in so only I could hear him. "Better?" He asked. His breath tickled, I just nodded.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea Jazz." Edward announced, finally looking up towards the other two in the room, whom I forgot. "Even though it is daylight." He looked back down at me and smiled again. At that point I realized that I still had my head buried into his chest. I blushed and sat up and scooted away from him. I dared a look over at Alice and Jasper. They were grinning like idiots. _Damn. That's not good. _Alice looked down at her watch and groaned.

"Nine-fifty. Breakfast closes at ten-thirty! Where are Rose and Emmett?" As if right on cue, Rose and Emmett opened the door. Their clothes were wrinkled and their lips were still slightly swollen. Everyone knew what they were doing.

"You were supposed to come when Bella text messaged you." Alice looked so annoyed and pissed. I'd be surprised if she didn't get up and go over their and slap them.

"No. Bella said that you guys were ready…and she also said quote '_Come down when you are ready' _end quote. And we did." Rose crossed her arms and glared at my favorite pixie.

Alice jumped up out of the recliner, dragging a very disgruntled looking Jasper with her.

"Fine. I'll yell at you later for the hanky-panky while you knew we were waiting for you. Right now though…let's go! I'm one hungry pixie and breakfast will close in forty minutes. If we don't get there on time...you will _all _feel my wrath."

"I'm driving!" I shouted before anyone could say anything more. Rose, Edward and Jasper looked at me but Alice didn't.

"Fine! But you will have to drive Edward, because we all can't fit into your car and Isabella Swan!" She stopped ranting to look at me with a murderous expression and continued "don't you dare argue with me right now!" I knew by her expression and the fact that she called me 'Isabella Swan' that she wasn't kidding and I would be a fool to argue with her right now. I nodded.

"Good." She said and turned back and started to walk towards her car with a scared Rose, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind. I just stood there a minute before I heard Edward chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised Bella. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Big things can come in small packages'?"

"Yeah. But I never knew what that meant until I met Alice Brandon Cullen." He smiled.

.xXx.

We were on our way towards my car when one of Edward's "girls" stopped us. She looked just like the rest of them."

"Hey Edward." The girl purred.

"Lauren." He spat back emotionlessly.

"Do you want to hangout?" She started. "We can go back to my place." I don't know why, but that got to me. It's not like I wasn't there. I got into it.

"I'm sorry but he is hanging out with me. I doubt he wants to leave to go play 'hanky-panky' with you." I said flatly, using Alice's earlier words. The girl named Lauren looked at me surprised, like she just noticed my presence. She did a once-over of me and my clothing. _God I hate that._ Then she sneered.

"And you are…?"

"Bella."

"Well Bella…" She said my name with such disgust. "…I don't know who are, but your not wanted here so-" She was cut off by Edward and his deadly velvet voice.

"That is where you are wrong Lauren." His voice as he said her name became even more dangerous by the end, if that's possible. _Note to self: Try not to get on Edward's bad side._

"What are you saying Edward? You like this Bella better than me?"

"Yes."

"I bet she can't give you anything. I bet you she is still a virgin." I flushed. When she looked at me and saw, she laughed a bitter laugh. "Yep, inexperienced. Why have to deal with _that-" _She pointed a long finger at me. "-when you can have someone with experience…like me?" She had the nerve to place a hand on his chest. He slapped it away almost instantly. When he spoke it was low and threw his teeth.

"I. Don't. Want. You. It was a mistake when I was with you Lauren! What don't you get about that?" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along muttering under his breath, something that I couldn't understand, while we left a flabbergasted Lauren standing in the lot.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Edward…you didn't have to do that."

Something flashed in his eyes. The same something that flashed in his eyes earlier.

"It's nothing really. No one should talk to you like that. And you stuck up for me first." He smiled down at me and then his gaze landed on my lips and I unconsciously licked them. That seemed to snap him back, he gave his head a shake and his gaze then rested on our intertwined hands and he let go.

We finally reached my car and I hit the "unlock" button on my keys twice and Edward glanced where the headlights were flashing and his jaw dropped for a second then he fixed his composer.

"That's your car?" He pointed at the black mustang. I nodded and looked down.

"Yeah." I muttered still looking down.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You still like me right?" When he just remained silent, something clicked and I added "like a friend I mean." I looked up in time to see him shake his head like he was trying to clear it.

"Yes, I still like you…as a friend. Don't be silly. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because. I don't have a lot of money like you and the Hales. I'm not rich and I don't fit in. I got this as a college gift." I waved my hand towards my car. Then I looked back down at the ground. Right now, the ground was my best friend. It was silent until I felt warm fingers lift my chin up and was staring into a pair of emotional green eyes. What I mean by that is that they had so many emotions I couldn't see what emotions were what before they disappeared. I thought I saw confusion, understanding, comfort…and was that_ love_ or at least sympathy? Yes. Sympathy that's it. No way was that emotion was love. Right?

"Bella it doesn't matter if you have money or not. We still like you, your being silly. Now let's go or Alice will hunt us down and murder us like you saw in that movie today." I shuddered thinking about those girls getting murdered. Horrible.

We got to the restaurant and thank the Lord; we were in time for breakfast. Alice was thrilled we had not missed it. We were now on our way back to the dorms, Edward still riding with me. He was trying to distract me because I told him that I don't like talking while driving. I can't, I'd crash. That was a _big_ mistake. He was now poking me in the sides and I was trying not to act like it affected me, but boy did it. This time he put his hand on my knee, and grinned when my breathing hitched.

"Do you know how to play the "Nervous" game?" He whispered.

"Edward. Edward, stop it. I'm driving."

He pouted. "But this is fun."

"It's all fun and games until someone crashes a car and dies, is that it?" We both laughed at that, but he didn't remove his hand. Then he lent towards me and whispered in my ear. Why he whispered I still don't know. We were the only people in the car. I guess it added to the affect.

"Bella. I never did tell you how beautiful you look today." His breath ticked my ear and I tried not stop this car and attack him or crash. He slid his hand up so that his pinkie was at the top on my knee but I had no idea that it was coming and I slammed on the brakes. The car came to a stop and I think that I got whip lash. Good thing both of us were wearing our seatbelts, or we would of flown threw the window. He just started laughing and removed his hand. But the way he did it was hell. He slid it up towards my stomach before he put his hands in his lap. I started the car again and drove for like only a minute before I stopped again. He looked confused. And I grinned at having the upper hand.

"We are here Edward. And if you were paying attention you would have seen that." I smiled and got out of the car.

"We have beaten Alice and the rest of them here." I grinned. We leaned against the car waiting for them to show up. Soon they were parking beside us.

"What the hell was that?" Alice asked.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"We were following you guys like a fifty feet behind you –good thing it was a fifty feet- and all the sudden you stopped the car."

I blushed and Edward grinned.

"I was um…doing things to her while she was driving." Edward left it at that. Everyone's eyes got great big when Edward said that. I wanted to kick him because I knew Alice would hound me for answers again. I looked at Edward and he was grinning at me like he knew that. Damn him, he did it on purpose.

"Well Bella, you can tell me and Rose later." Alice said, still shocked sounding. I groaned and the glared at Edward, about to say something, but Alice cut me off as she continued. "But right now, it's time to go through our classes.

"Alice do you ever just take a break and relax?" I asked, all whiney.

"Nope." She said popping the "p" and we all laughed. When we got back to our dorm – Alice's and mine – she got the brightest idea…to split into pairs. Guess who I was paired with? Edward you say? How did you ever guess? You must be a flippen genius.

**An: I would have had this up four days ago, but it wouldn't let me log in or anything, so if I have kept you waiting….I'm sorry, forgive me. Did that happen to anyone else or just me? I had more to say but I forget what it was. Lots of Love (: REVIEW.**


	6. Black Dare

**An: I dedicate this chapter to **_**.mtitiyu.**_** Thank you for your review. Glad you like it, that goes to all of you. I might update faster if you guys review. Nothing else to say other than I'm sick. So yeah. Have you guys ever felt depressed for no reason? Happening right now, have no idea why. REVIEW. Please?**

**.xXx.**

**Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
You spend your waking moments, simply counting time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...**

**Life for you, has been less than kind  
So take a number, stand in line  
We've all been sorry, we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, is what makes us who we are**

_**Rise Against, Survive**_

**.xXx.**

"What class do you have first Bella?" It was ten minutes later and we were walking the dorm hallways (once again I haven't been to college yet, so I don't know what classes you have to take. So just go with me here.) I don't know why, but it felt awkward walking with Edward down the hallway. One, because it felt like we were together. I know crazy right? Two, EVERYONE who passed us stared. Oh yeah, they know Edward. They guys either looked curious or disinterested. The girls on the other hand, looked murderously jealous, like they wanted to rip my throat out. I really don't think that they were going to be nice to me when we start school. I hope they don't start rumors about me already…or at all really.

"Bella. Bella? Hellooo?" Suddenly their was a hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my horrible thoughts.

"Huh?" Confusion made my speech.

"I asked you what class you have first."

"Oh. Uhh…" I checked my schedule that was in my back pocket. I grabbed it out of my pocket and opened it up. I had it in my hands and read it... I had math first. Great I _hate_ math.

"Uh, I have math."

"Oh. I have my Med. class first."

"Well the Med. class is on the third floor and my class is on the second floor so…let's go to mine first…if you don't mind."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked silently to the stairs since they were closer and as we rounded the corner we stopped. Emmett had Rose pinned up against one of the dorm walls. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand on his shoulder and the other hand in his hair. He had both hands under her shirt, one hand on her hip and the other hand slowly traveling up her stomach. Before his hand could reach its planned destination, Edward cleared her throat. They broke apart and were breathing like they had run a twenty mile race and were on the verge of dying. They both turned around to see who had interrupted they're smoking hot make-out session.

"Bella! Edward!" Emmett boomed when he stopped us at the top of the stairs. He grinned." That was you that interrupted us?"

"Yeah." Edward spoke from somewhere beside me.

"I'm glad it was you, because I would have beaten anyone else if they disrupted out make-out session."

I grinned. "That would have been funny to see." I decided to mess with him a little bit. "Would you have beaten me up Emmett?" I asked trying to be innocent and make my eyes go open in feigned shock. It had a positive reaction. I almost laughed out loud.

"No Bella. You are like a sister to me. I couldn't you." His eyes widened at the thought of it and he shuddered. Who knew Emmett was such a softy inside? I decided I teased him enough.

"Emmett I was kidding. I know…actually I had _hoped_ you wouldn't anyways." I flashed him a smile.

"You guys looked like you were really going through you schedules." Edward chuckled. Rose blushed. Oh. My. God! Rose actually blushed. Emmett ignored Edwards comment.

"Hey Edward why did you stop on the second floor if all the medical stuff is on the third floor?"

"Well Emmett, Bella's classes happen to be on this floor."

"Oh" Emmett started then thought for a second. "Well Rose since they are going to be on this floor lets got to the third floor and continue going through our schedules...what do ya say?" Emmett wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Rose and I laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs. I shook my head and faced Edward, but he wasn't there. I looked around and couldn't find him.

"Boo!" Someone breathed in my ear making me jump ten feet into the air. I spun around to see Edward chuckling behind me with his hands crossed across his chest and he had this twinkle in his eye - I swear he did. Maybe it was just humor, but I doubted that. It was something else. I sound a little crazy don't I? Out of nowhere I got a text message at the same time that Edward got one too, from the looks of it.

To: Bella

From: Alice

_Hey. How's it going? When you are done looking through you schedule meet us in mine and Bella's dorm (if this is Bella, our dorm) for an emergency meeting. Must be here by three o'clock. No later. Don't. Be. Late._ _Because if you are then you have to do what we tell you to do. A.K.A. ...Black dare._

_~*Alice*~_

I looked up and Edward was reading his phone and it looked like she sent that to everyone one of us, because of the way that she did not address to anyone in particular.

"Didcha get that message too." I already knew the answer.

"About the whole 'Black dare' thing. Yes I got that.

"What do you think Alice will make us do?" I said nervously. "And what is 'Black dare'?"

"Well last time that Alice said something like this, Emmett and I didn't believe her threat and we were five minutes late going to pick up Alice, Rose and Jasper from some stupid movie because Emmett was fooling around with something and because we were late, Alice made Emmett and I go streaking down our neighborhood street at midnight. There just happened to be a police going by in his car at that time and we got caught and arrested for public indecency. It was funny at the time...until our parents found out. Emmett and I were grounded for four months without electronics or visitors. We also had to stay in our rooms other than going out for school -we had bathrooms in our rooms. Emmett of course was horribly upset because they took his TV out of his room along with his video games, it was funny. I didn't care if they took my TV and computer because they didn't take my books. So unlike Emmett, I had something to do for four months. He calls them the Black Days. I find it hilarious. So if we don't get there by three o'clock, then who knows what Alice has in store." He glanced at his clock on his phone.

"Holy shit!"

"What?!" I asked shocked. I don't think I've ever heard him curse in front of me like that.

"It's 2:58!"

"Nun-uh?!" I really have a fear that Alice will do another dare that would get us arrested and/or humiliated.

"Yeah it is. Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the stairs and boy were people staring at us. It could have been because we were running, but I knew the main reason was because we were holding hands. Half the people were looking at our hands. People were just staring at us, nudging their friends to look; some of them looked at us with disinterest, most though with disgust and disbelief. Just as we got down the stairs we heard a voice.

"Edward, Edward wait. I want to talk to you. Wait!"

"Oh damn it. Jessica." Edward told me, but we didn't stop. We kept right on running. I thought of something and burst out laughing. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"Just think about how this looks from afar. I bet you'll laugh."

A perfect crease appeared between his brows.

"I don't understand." He looked perplexed.

"Think about it Edward. Me and you running down the hallway holding hands" I blushed and continued. "We look like we are running from someone and Jessica just happens to be running after us shouting 'Edward, Edward wait. I want to talk to you. Wait!'..." I made my voice sound terribly high pitched. "...do you see where I'm coming from?" It was silent and you could almost see the light bulb click over his head. He started laughing as we rounded the corner. We made it into my and Alice's dorm room as soon as Edwards clock hit 3:01. Shit. I wonder if she would consider us late. Emmett and Rose entered right behind us at 3:02 and Alice and Jasper were sitting on Alice's bed. Alice was sitting between Jasper's lap grinning evilly at the four of us.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to be late and who has to do a Black Dare." She smiled again.

"Oh, no. Alice I am _not_ doing a Black Dare." Emmett said with his hands up and backing up towards the door he and Rose just came through. Who knew Emmett could be so scared of said pixie. "Not again Alice, please."

She was shaking her head again. "No sort of luck Emmett. I still have to get you back from that dreadful April fools." Alice shuddered and glared daggers at Emmett when he started laughing.

"I've been planning this since that day to get back at you, and I just had and epiphany. That's why I only gave you three minutes to get here."

"So this is what the Black Dare was about all of the sudden? Why make Bella and I suffer then?"

"Why pass up the opportunity to give you Black Dares too?" Edward glared at his sister with such distain. The dorm door banged open all of the sudden and in walked Jessica.

"Edward babe, why didn't you wait for me when I called your name? And more importantly, why were you running down the dorm hallway with this _bitch…_" She sneered the word while jerking her thumb beside her in my direction "…holding her hands? You know you'll have to disinfect your hands now."

Nobody said anything. "Well?" Jessica demanded.

"Oh. Uhh…" Edward stuttered, but he didn't have to say anything because I almost lost it.

"Jessica is it?" She turned towards me and I didn't wait for an answer before I continued. "You look like a fucking tramp and you might think that Edward is your boy toy candy, but he's not. Get over yourself. For you information, I'm only a bitch when I need to be…now for example. Edward and I were running down the hall because we didn't want to be late to see Alice. I don't know why we were holding hands though" I looked at Edward and smiled, then turned back to the bitch. "We are just_ friends_" I emphasized the word "friends" for Jessica and Edward and believe it or not…myself too. I went on. "So buh-bye bitch, get out of my dorm, your not welcome." I grabbed her arms and pushed her out of the door, slamming it hard behind her. I turned back towards the rest of them and they were looking at me with shock.

"What?" I asked instantly blushing.

"That was amazing." Edward whispered. I blushed even more and whispered back a "thank you."

"No thank you." He said back.

"Well guys, I think that we should have a sleepover tonight." Alice spoke up. Wow, that came out of nowhere. "And I think that everyone should attend. Since it will be our last one for a while since school starts in two days. Also no one will object to this if they know what's good for them." Alice was bouncing with enthusiasm.

"The party/sleepover will be here just so Bella doesn't bail and go and hide in her dorm. The party starts at seven. And since Bella and don't have any food, a shopping trip is in order. Rose is going with us. Edward you can pick out movies and make sure that you at least provide a comedy. Emmett and Jasper you two think of games and stuff we can play. No beer pong and NO VIDEO GAMES!"

"Aww Alice-" Emmett started. Bad idea.

"NO Emmett! You and Jasper will think of games like "never have I ever' and think of questions. Guys go pack because you will be staying in our dorm. Girls…shopping time. Oh and don't think I forgot about the Black Dares. I will tell you what they are tonight, so be prepared. I also have to shop for some stuff to go with the dares. They are bad. I had a year to think of them especially Emmett's. Well, not Bella's, but I still have a good one for you." She pointed at me and winked. I stood there flabbergasted while she walked out the front door with Rose in pursuit. After a minute I regained my thought process and walked outside after her. It was going to be a long year. And no matter how much I tried, I would never understand the working mind of the one and only pixie girl Alice Cullen.

**An: ok, sorry I left a cliffy. Also sorry it was so short, I'm putting so much detail in the next chapter I had to cut off there so I could start with the next chapter, because it will be really long and with my studies it will take even longer to put up. But I wanted the party and the details in the next chapter. Also they will tell a little bit about themselves, Bella mostly. Edward will tell Bella his reasons for become a player. She will get another note from "**_**x"**_** and something will happen. Something big. Oh, and before you ask, Alice will tell Bella what Emmett did to her during April fools day to get Alice so pissed. So keep a look out, things will get **_**real**_** interesting in the next chapter. Lots of Love.**


	7. Dorm Party

**An: Sorry this took so long. Lot of drama happened at my school, one of my teachers just had a baby like 5 months ago (she's 50 something...EW.) And some jackass drew a picture of someone killing her baby and said to her face that no one likes her, she's pathetic and her class is pointless (Bio.) and she should quit. So she went home in the middle of class and has been gone for a week and a half and said that she was going to quit. Also this kid wrote a bomb threat on the bathroom wall and got expelled. We had evacuation and stuff. Also three people got arrested at our schools dance for drugs, intoxication and fighting. Damn don't you wish you went to my school??? NOT. Long week. Hahaha. AND I was and am still sick :( Sorry on with the story. I have an authors note at the end, so lookie.**

.xXx.

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight  
**The Great Escape, Boys Like Girls**

.xXx.

**"**Come on Bella" Alice was pulling me by my sleeve towards her car. "Bella, do we have to do this every time we go shopping? I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not going to give up....so you should just drop it and ...just let's go! It's like three forty-seven and the party starts at seven. Dang it! I might not have enough time to get everything done. We better make the shopping trip super fast." She kept right on rambling.

When we finally got to the store, Alice grabbed a cart, Rose grabbed one too and she told me to grab one also.

"Why do we need all three carts Alice?" I why would we? Would one do it?

"It's simple, get what you want and put it in your cart, so that way we get what the three of us like. The boys will eat whatever we get. By the way before you ask....go crazy! I'm footing the bill on this one." She smiled, but her eyes dared me to object. I knew that she had won this round. I sighed, defeated.

"See Bella. That wasn't so bad, agreeing with me, now was it?"

"I guess not, because no matter what I say, Alice Cullen gets what she wants. Am I right?"

"Yep." Alice said and Rose chuckled. We split up. The first isle I went through was the fruits and veggie isle. I'm such a healthy girl. At the end of the isle was a guy. I know what you're thinking, _Yeah a guy so what? _This guy was like 6"4 and dressed in all black from head to toe. Black shoes, black socks, black pants, black shirt, black sunglasses, black gloves and a black hat. He even had a black belt too. That wasn't the weird part though; the weird part was that he kept staring at me, never taking his eyes off of me. His eyes were a familiar blue, but they also looked demented. Of course I went to other isles to see if he would follow me, but every time I looked at the end of the isle, he was there. I grabbed a few things out of each isle before I met up with Alice and Rose. I took one look at Rose's cart and burst out laughing. It was over flowing with food, mostly junk food. Good thing I got mostly fruits and veggies.

"What? Do you know how much food Emmett consumes?" I shook my head at Rose and behind her head I saw that guy looking at me as he walked out of the front of the store. He probably left because he saw that I was with other people.

"Who was that weird-o?" Alice asked me looking in the direction I was looking in, towards the spot where the guy had just disappeared.

"Dunno. But he was following me, until you guys came and then he left, probably thinking I was alone at first.

"How do you know he was following you? Rose asked, and I started to tell them everything.

"...every isle I went to, he was there staring at me. He left when I met up with you guys...it was creepy."

"Yeah, do you think it is someone playing tricks on you?" I thought back to that letter and smiled.

"Yeah, someone playing tricks, but then how do you explain him - never mind." The looked at me funny, then we went to have our food rung up by a girl named Rachael.

"Wow you girls having a party or get together er something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you have got a lot of food here."

"Yeah, yeah we are." We paid for all our things and it took three guys plus us just to get it out to Rose's car. Once we got everything into the car, we decided it was a bad idea to bring one car. We had to fit three people in the front of the car. It was horrible, it felt like all the air was being sucked out of the car. I told you I was claustrophobic right? Well, if I didn't, now you know. On the ride home nobody said much of anything. I was thinking of Edward. Not right, I know, but I just can't stop thinking of him. Rose was driving and she was thinking of what ever thoughts she had. Alice, I don't know if she realized it but she was bouncing a little in the small space she had between Rose and I. When we got back to the college, Rose went to go get the guys, taking bags as she went. Alice and I grabbed some bags and followed her. When we got to the dorm Rose told us that they boys were bringing the last of the bags up, so we didn't have to go back to the cars, so we lounged out on the beds.

"Wow, what are we?..." Emmett said as he came in. "We carry your bags while you sit on the beds? How is that fair?"

"Emmett?" I said, making my voice sickly sweet.

"Yeah?" He was completely clueless.

"Do you like and want to eat? Because if you don't shut up...no food for you." His eyes went great big, and if as on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"Sorry girls. What I meant to say is...you are gods and we would be happy to be your bitches." He grinned. After all the food was put away (filled up the whole fridge.) Alice made the boys leave while we got ready and got the dorm ready.

While Alice and Rose got ready, I cleaned the place spotless - not that it was really dirty. I remade my bed, so I put my notebook on the table beside my bed and I found a note that had my name on the front. I opened it up and started reading.

_Isabella or do you prefer Bella now?_

_Just because I stopped sending you letters, don't think I stopped thinking about you. I know with everything going on in your life now (the Cullen's and the Hales...is it?) you have_ _forgotten about me. But I will never go away and out of your life, ever. I'll be waiting for you to make a slip or let your guard down, and then I'll have you. You are mine!_

_By the way, it was me watching you at the store._

I shook my head, folded the note, and put it in the back of my notebook. Alice and Rose came out of the bathroom five minutes later and they looked gorgeous. Alice and Rose both had jeans and tank tops on, the only difference was, Alice had a yellow tank top and Rose had a blood red tank top. Alice's hair was normal and Rose had her's straight.

"Here Bella. Shower and then put this on." Rose handed me a blue tank top and jeans. I laughed at how we all matched.

"While you are in the shower, we will get the room ready, and when you are out, we will do your hair and your make-up." She pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I took my time in the bathroom until I heard them banging on the door and telling me to get out. Five minutes later I decided I'd tortured them enough, I shut off the water and got out. When I finished getting my clothing on, they came into the bathroom and made me sit down on the toilet seat so they could finish me. Twenty-two minutes later -yea I counted- they said that they were done. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head, they had over done it ....again. We aren't going anywhere so why dress up? Well they might dress up because they have boyfriends, but why did they make me dress up unless.... _No they wouldn't._ I risked at glance at their faces and I knew my answer. _Yes, yes they would. They are going to set me up with Edward. Damn them. _

"So what do you think?" Alice said looking at me.

"I'm thinking that I'm way too dressed up to be staying in our dorm room."

"Nonsense, you can never be too dressed up." Rose smiled.

"Do you want to see the dorm?" Alice asked, trying to change the topic and stop my questions. I wasn't done with the suspicions, but I'll let her think that I was.

"We finished." They led me out of the bathroom. "So...what do you think?" I looked around the room and gasped. Their was _no_ way they could have gotten this done, this quick. The room was amazing. There was a table towards the back of the room that wasn't there before. It had all different kinds of pop, candy, chips, and chocolate-every sweet you could imagine. In the center of the room there was a circle of five pillow cushions. The love seat and the recliner were moved to the side of the room. They brought in a plasma screen TV, from where? I don't know, beside the TV were boxes filled with movies...three boxes to be exact. Alice was now on her cell phone with what sounds like pizza. Rose was also on her phone with Chinese or something. In the corner of the room, I saw a deck of cards_. We are __**not**__ playing strip poker, I refuse. _In the center of the pillows, was a table with water glasses, a pitcher of water, a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of more candy. They did all of this in the space of a half hour? _Wow._

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Wow? That's all you got to say about his?" Alice waved a hand towards the room.

"Wow was all I could say because it is really amazing! How did you get this done so fast?"

"Our secret. Now, the boys will be here in a little while and..." Alice stopped as someone knocked on the door. After we paid the pizza man, who brought in six pizzas (obviously Rose wasn't kidding about Emmett) she continued. "...we need to be ready for them because..."Another knock. It was the Chinese man.

"Okay!" Alice said as she shut the door. "...I know the boys are going to have something up their sleeves for tonight, they always do."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get confused.

"Every time we have a sleep over with the boys, they always do something to us....something horrible like last time." Alice and Rose both shuddered.

"What did they do last time?" I asked really interested now.

"Well last time we had a sleep over with they boys, it was April Fool's day and that is Emmett's favorite day of the year. Well, Emmett filled the toilet up to the rim with purple hair dye and I was so tired when I needed to use the restroom, I sat down....I had a purple ass for two weeks. Emmett thought it was hilarious, I was beyond furious. They put make-up all over Rose and when she woke up, she was so mad that she started breaking stuff." I looked over at her shocked. She just shrugged.

"It was better than killing them. I was pissed, they not only ruined my face by putting the wrong make-up on the wrong spots while I was sleeping, they ruined all my make-up while they were at it. I had to buy all new make-up and it cost over $400 to do that."

"400 dollars?! You spent that much money on make-up?!"

"Yeah. That's not that much money if you think about it....Anyways, it was Emmett's idea and he should be glad that I love him, because he didn't get in that much trouble. But Jasper and Edward on the other hand...." She trailed off and then someone else spoke from the doorway.

"She was absolutely horrible to Edward and I....horrible." Jasper said. He, Edward, and Emmett were standing in the doorway smiling.

"Jasper!" I saw a blur fly by me where Alice was, and then I saw her in Jasper's arms. Rose and Emmett were making out…_Awe, they all look so cute, both couples. _I saw that they matched. Alice and Jasper in yellow, Rose and Emmett in red. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was looking at me with a smile on his lips too. I looked more closely at what he was wearing and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as we all went to sit down on the couch cushions.

"We match." I whispered back and he looked at me and smiled. His breath was on my ear again.

"So we do." I got goose bumps. Edward sat beside me on my right and Rose on my left.

"Okay Rose and Emmett switch spots."

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because it is going to be boy, girl, boy, girl and so on. So if you switch with Rose, it will be."

Rose and Emmett switched, so it went…me with Edward on my right, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett on my left and me again.

"Alright, to start the night off, we will play 'never have I ever' and end with twenty questions. Bella, we all know each other, but we all don't know you that well, so….who wants to go first?" Alice filled our glasses with water.

"I'll go!" Emmett's hand shot up like a little kids would in class.

"Alright, Emmett go." Rose smiled.

"Oh, um…never have I ever had….wait. Shit, I've done that um…never ha-…damn, done that too…and that was a good one. This is harder than I thought, someone else go first." It was silent, everyone thinking of something. Then I thought of something and smiled.

"I got one." Everyone turned towards me. Edward looked _so_ curious. "Well, never have I ever lied to my parents and they actually believe me."

"What?"

"You have never lied? To your parents?"

"How is that possible?"

"Alright!" I said quieting them. "I'm a horrible liar. Now if my memory serves me right, you guys have to drink." And who ever has the least (most likely me) is the one who is the most innocent. They all drank once.

"Alright, my turn." Rose. "Never have I ever worn boy clothes. Except after….um yeah, you know." She left it at that and for that I was glad. Alice and Rose didn't move, but the boys and I took a drink.

"Ew Bella. You are never again wearing guy clothes....ever again."

"Why does it matter what I wear?"

Both girls gasped. But before they started ranting, Edward intervened.

"I got one...Never have I ever wreaked a car." I silently thanked Edward for getting in the middle of the lecture that I knew that I would get. Emmett, Alice and I took a drink. Alice being hyperactive and behind the wheel, I could see that. The same with Emmett....do I need to elaborate? And yes myself. Now Rose thinks cars are too precious to crash, Jasper is too perfect like Edward.

"Bella when did you crash a car?" Jasper asked me, looking like he didn't think I could be as bad as Alice and Emmett.

"It was a year before I could drive." I said remembering. (**By the way this is a true story. This actually happened to me.)** "I was at my grandfather's house and he has thirteen acers and he let me drive my grandmother's _brand new _- three day old- car around and his yard has small little trees everywhere. My mom was sitting in the passenger seat and our cat, Mr. Tibbles, ran out in front of us and my mom told me to hit the breaks and I accidently hit the gas instead and ran into one of the trees. Cat's okay, but I totaled the front of my grandmother's car. Good thing that my grandfather worked thirty-five years as a mechanic, he fixed the front of her car before she found out." I grinned sheepishly.

"Wow." Jasper admitted.

"I'm never letting you drive my car!" Rose said with a grin.

"Me either." Edward smiled.

"Alright Alice, your turn."

"Okay...never have I ever...um...touched a dead animal." Everyone but Alice and Rose took a drink.

"Ew Bella, that's worse than the boy clothes." I ignored them.

"Jazz, your next."

"Never have I ever...cheated on a teat." Emmett, Edward and I took a drink.

"Edward you cheated on a test?" I feigned shock. "Bad boy." He smiled.

"I was in eight grade."

Emmett went next.

"Never have I ever...ooh...kissed someone of the same sex." He grinned, but that grin faded when only I took a cautious sip. Everyone's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their heads.

"What?"

"You have kisses another chick?" Way to be blunt Emmett.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "...there was this party and we were playing spin the bottle and true and dare and stuff so...yeah." We all let it drop.

We continued playing and eating until a little bit after nine, then we decided to stop. The finial score - to my surprise - was...

_Alice_ _Rose__Emmett__Me (Bella)__Jasper__Edward_

_21 20_ _32 29 26 30_

So believe it or not, but Rose is the most innocent and I'm really high up on the list myself. We decided -well, Alice did - that we would play twenty questions next. Well, I would, because they all know each other. I would ask them questions later. They started out with easy questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Jasper asked

"Blue and Brown."

Edward asked me what my middle name was.

"Maire."

"Hm...Isabella Marie Swan." Edward was thoughtful. "...that's a really pretty name." Since everyone one was there, I did my world famous blush.

"Thanks." By the time we got to question nineteen, I had to go to the bathroom.

"Alrighty then...last question Bella."

"Hold that thought Alice, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Good...I mean ...okay." I looked at her funny and then went to the bathroom. When I came out, they were talking in hushed tones. Edward not included. He was sitting there and looking very grumpy, and adorable I might add. Then Alice whispered in his ear and his expression abruptly changed from grumpy to excited. When I walked closer, I cursed under my breath, they had already stopped talking. They had moved the center table to the side while I was in the bathroom.

"Are you ready for your final question?"

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed my glass of water to take a drink.

"Alright...Bella, do you like Edward?" The water that I had been drinking, I choked on. I started coughing uncontrollably. When I was done, I answered.

"Uh, yeah. He's a great friend, like the rest of you guys." I was nervous. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nawh, I meant _really_ like him."

"Uh..." I blushed fully aware that Edward was sitting not even two feet from me...watching me.

"Yeah, I guess." I finally admitted with a sigh. They would find out sooner or later. I glanced at Edward and he was beaming. _Odd thing to be doing when Bella Swan confesses she likes you, usually they run for the hills._ Then Alice did something horrible, she pulled out my notebook.

"No!" I shrieked, then I launched myself at her in a tackle, knocking her off her pillow and onto the floor. Everyone but me was laughing.

"Gimme that!..._Now!_" I snarled snatching the notebook out of her hands and I got up off of her and went over to sit by Edward. I didn't realize that the note from "x" had fallen out until I saw Alice pick it up and open it. She read the note and at first, her expression was curious, but by the end, it was horrified. Seeing the look on her face, it got passed around.

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked, holding up the note in front of him.

"I don't know. He just sends me letters. At first I thought it was someone playing a joke on me."

"But from this note, this was the guy at the store...right? The guy that was following you around." Rose asked.

"He was following you? I'll find out who it is...I'll pound him."

"Emmett, that's not necessary. I think that it is just someone who is playing a joke." I tried to convince not only my friends, but myself too. I don't have any enemies do I? I'm just Bella, the nobody. Whatever.

"No Bella, it _is_ necessary." I glanced at Edward and was shocked. His expression was hard and cold. His eyes were concerned and furious.

"Why is it necessary? It's probably someone playing a joke...no big deal..." I snatched the note out of his hand.

"No big deal? _No big deal?! _Bella, someone is stalking you....that's a big deal." Edward took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his finger. I have never seen him like this before.

"Alright Edward. Say it is a big deal. Why do you care so much?" That got him. His eyes shot open. He looked at me with disbelief. The rest of the group was watching us like you would ping-pong... back and forth, back and forth.

"You don't know? I thought it would be obvious...she doesn't...never mind." At the end of what he was saying....he was talking to himself. Why would Edward care unless....no! Stop, that's only in your dreams Bella. He would never like you. Get over it. Be lucky that he is your friend.

"Alright!" Alice said, trying to break up the awkward silence. Thank god for Alice. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"I do." Jasper replied, intertwining his and Alice's hands together.

"But Alice!" Emmett complained. "You said before we watch the movies, you would tell us what the black dares are."

"I decided not to tell you tonight. I want to torture you some more. Besides, I have to think of a different one for Bella still. The one I had can't be done anymore." I groaned and she looked over at me and grinned. We all went to sit down to watch the movies. Alice and Jasper chose the recliner again and Edward sat on one side of the love seat and I thought that Emmett and Rose would take the other side of the love seat but they shocked me by taking the floor between the recliner and the love seat. I hesitated not sure if I should sit next to Edward but then he patted empty cushion. I sighed and sat down beside him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. We watched a comedy first, with Bruce Willis and it was called Hudson Hawk. It was an okay movie. Then we watched a horror movie, well suppose to be a horror and just turned out retarded. It was called Dawn of the Dead, lame. After that was over, Emmett wanted to watch an action movie. So Emmett ended up putting in Unleashed with Jet Li. Half way through the movie I started to fall asleep. A couple of times my head hit Edwards shoulders, then I would pull myself upright. I tried to keep my eyes open as for as long as possible, but I'm not the one for action movies. I have no idea what time or when I fell asleep but I think I was dreaming because while I was asleep, I felt something that thumped. After a little while, I felt something lift me up and started moving. I cracked an eye open and saw Edward placing me on my bed. He covered me up and went to grab his sleeping bag. When he returned, he put his sleeping bag on he floor right beside my bed and reached up to brush hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet Bella." he mumbled before he laid down and closed his eyes. Yes, I was dreaming one hell of a dream. No way Edward did that in real life. When I wake up, he will be in the living room sound asleep. I walked to my bed thinking he was carrying me, because that's what my subconscious wants to have happen. Keep dreaming Bella.

**An:****Sorry, I skipped the Black Dares. I have a really good idea for them, but they have to meet some other people first in class...like Mike. So hate me if you want but review and tell me you hate me. But maybe in the next couple of chapters....you'll forgive me. Review = love. Hehe****. **


	8. Shit! My past is here

**An: One of my favorite songs is below. It is a great song to go with this part of my story. I know this is the longest time it has taken me to update but, alas, I am typing and writing with my left hand, yet, I am right handed... hard? Hell yes. That also means I am doing my homework incredibly slow, thus taking me longer to update. Sorry to those of you who are waiting.**

.xXx.  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true

**Fall for you, Secondhand Serenade**

.xXx.

I was having this weirdest dream. I was in this house that I've never seen before, it was all dark, and I was all alone. When I called out, no one answered. I walked around trying to find out where I was. I opened this door and stepped inside... as soon as I did, the door slammed shut. I walked back to the door and turned the knob with false hope that it would open, but with no suck luck, it didn't budge. All the sudden, the walls started becoming closer and closer together and with a gasp, I realized the room was getting smaller... it was shrinking. I panicked and started to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe it, this is _my_ dream damn it, I shouldn't be scared. I tried for the knob again and it opened. Relief flowed through me for only a second before I realized I wasn't facing the hallway as before, it was another room. This room was full of mirrors. A hall of mirrors. I quickly walked into it, once again the door slammed shut. Yes, I noticed my dreams are weird. I started wandering through the mirrors trying to get…somewhere. This reminds me of the time I went to the haunted house when I was ten, when I wandered into the mirror room, it looked just like this. I'm not great with fear and scary stuff. Anyways, I walked around in the mirror room lost… and finally one of the people working their found me there and I will never forget his face, since he only had half of one. I took one look of his face or there lack of, and started screaming. He didn't realize his mask was still on until one of his friends pointed it out to him. He took me and got me out of that place before I hyperventilated. My mom and dad were out side the mirror room running around frantically looking for me. The guy took me over to the dunking booth where his two friends were, and they let me try to dunk the guy sitting on the seat. I couldn't hit the target with the ball because I was so far away and I was so short. The guy that was over the tank of water started laughing at me and so I went over there and slapped the target with my hand, dunking him…he wasn't smiling after that.

All the sudden, my dream changed and I was with Edward and we were hanging out in his dorm room. We were holding hands, weird. He was talking, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was staring at our entwined hands. The dream stayed just like that for a while then all the sudden changed again. The door banged open and my ex-boyfriend's brother Jacob walks in, and walks right up to Edward and I.

"Jacob Black what-?" I cut off on a gasp when he drew out a shotgun. I screamed when he pointed it at Edward and shot him in the chest. He all but exploded into a thousand different pieces.

"I told you Bella. My brother wasn't good enough for you, and neither was he." He nodded the gun at Edward who was just laying there on my bed in a puddle of his blood, dead.

"I told you I would see you again." With that he left. I checked Edwards pulse. I didn't even have to bother but I did anyways. Tears started to gather up in my eyes and started dripping down my face and onto his cheek and…

"Bella. Bella!" Someone was shaking me. I groaned and buried myself deeper in the soft warm cushion underneath me.

"No five more minutes." I mumbled to wherever that voice was coming from. When I said that, I could feel the cushion shake and somewhere else I could hear someone's laughter. I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was everybody-literally everyone. But Edward was starring up at me.

"Look she's finally up." Emmett boomed grinning at me. "Comfortable?" He asked and everyone started laughing. Why? No idea.

"Yeah? Why-" I cut off, looking at my cushion with wide eyes noticing that it was moving up and down with silent laughter. I sprang up into a sitting position which had me straddling Edward before I realized what I did. When I did, I scrambled off of him, my cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"What Bella?" Edward asked, looking all innocent."I tried to wake you up…but…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say it bothered me, with you on top that is. It started me at first because you were talking in your sleep, mumbling incoherent words. Then you started thrashing about and I was concerned, so I watched you until you went back to sleep again but I didn't realize that you had woke up everybody else. I went back to sleep only to wake up when you rolled off the bed onto me and they" he gestured towards everybody "walked in. As you know I tried to wake you up. So there you have it." It went silent for a minute before Alice decided to step in.

"You looked comfortable." She winked and I glared daggers at her.

"Yeah Bella, going to be in that position anytime in the near future?" Emmett asked sitting down beside me on my bed. Bad idea. When he sat down, I thumped him in the back of his head and punched him in the shoulder. Instead of being offended, he started laughing. Nobody spoke. I looked at them. Rose had decided to sit on Emmett's lap, playing with his fingers, while Emmett played with her hair. They are adorable together. Alice and Jasper were in the far corner of the room talking in low voices. I wish I could hear. They are probably talking about Edward and I – yep they are, because they won't stop throwing glances over at us after every other word coming out of their mouths. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey. So…this isn't awkward at all." They just all glanced at me. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower now." No one said anything as I gathered up my clothes and walked into the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom and shut the door, I put my ear up to the door. I heard voices but they were really low, even straining my hearing as I was, I still couldn't figure out what they were talking about. I gave up and got in the shower.

.xXx.

I got out of the shower and I guess that they thought it was okay to start talking about me louder because I guess they thought the water was still running. Now I could hear them somewhat…if I put my ear up against the door that is.

"_Edward…you need to tell her." _Alice.

"_Yeah, and you need to _soon._" _Rose.

"_But what if she thinks I'm weird or creepy or if she doesn't think the same thing about me?" _He sounded exasperated. _"I don't want to screw up what we have now."_

Were they talking about me? I was a little bit more than confused.

"_Well you have to dude, or you'll never know what could have been." _Jasper.

_Ever the poet,_ I thought with a smile.

"_.GOSH!" _Alice.

"_What?"_

"_What Alice?"_

"_What is it?" _Wow. Now they all want to know.

"_I have the greatest idea EVER!"_

They started talking in _really_ hushed tones. I opened the door and almost laughed out loud. They were huddled together like football players are when they are going over plays in the football field. They even went as far as to put their arms around each other.

"I don't know about this Alice." Was Edward whining?

"Well, I do. And…" She trailed off. "…never mind." Edward just stared at her for a moment then rolled his eyes and looked over her head to where I was standing and smiled.

"Hey." I said, a little bit uncomfortably.

"Hey Bella. We were just talking." _Yeah, about me._ "We have to go to class today so…when we all get home; I'll tell you about the Black Dares." Alice winked at Edward. I quickly glanced over at Edward, but his face was expressionless. _Damn, I really wanted to know what they were talking about._

"Um. Well…come on Edward. We need to get ready for class." Emmett mumbled to Edward, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Well…?" I said, looking directly at Alice trying my damndest to intimidate her, as the boys shut the door leaving me with the two girls, time for bitching.

"Well…what?" Alice asked me and she had the nerve to look innocent.

"You have something you're planning don't you?" I held up my hands "wait! I decided I don't want to know, do I?"

"What makes you think that I am planning something?"

"Come on Alice, I'm not dumb." I rolled my eyes at her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. I have something planned, but I'm not going to tell you." She smirked when I groaned out with frustration. This chick was one of the most frustrating people I know.

"Aw, come on Alice" I pleaded again, not that she would tell me, I knew her that much. She just laughed at my pleading tone but just gave me a stubborn "No." I felt like hitting her and I was appalled. I would never do something like that in my life if I could help it.

"Well…" I said finally giving up, "…I'm going to go blow dry my hair, then get my stuff ready and head for class a little bit early." I looked at Alice and Rose who both were grinning so big, I thought their cheeks might break. I sighed heavily, already in the back of my mind, knowing what they wanted.

"What do you guys what now?" Even though I already knew the answer. "And before you guys say anything, I don't want you to do my hair or my make-up and that is final." Their faces fell a little at the same time, then Alice looked up at me and her smile returned.

"Bella what time and with whom do you have class today?"

"Um…12:10 with Briden." I looked at her curiously. As soon as the words left my mouth she grinned wider, if possible, and pulled me by my arm into the bathroom with Rose on our heels.

"We are going to play Bella Barbie." Alice and Rose both smiled at me.

"Why? You said I could dress myself for class today."

"Well something came up."

"Wait…why did you want to know my class?" She shrugged and I just looked at her.

"Well…Rose get her hair and make-up done while I go and look for her an outfit."

.xXx.

Well when they got done I can't say that I looked bad and that I didn't like it, on the contrary I looked great.

"Thanks guys, I look amazing." I took a better look at myself in the mirror. I did look good. I have dark blue skinny jeans and a baby blue shirt that was tight but comfortable. The sleeves hung off my shoulders and it was a little frilly at the bottom. I had cobalt blue canvas pumps. My hair was curled in layers and had a blue bow clip hold back some of my bangs. My make-up was light. Light pink lip gloss, if it can even be called pink. More like pinkish-white. Anyways I had blue eyes shadow and of course eyeliner and mascara. I love it. I hugged Alice and Rose, grabbed my stuff, looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50. _Great, twenty minutes. I wanted to be a little earlier. _I thought sarcastically.

"Well I'm leaving and I'll meet up with you and Rose for lunch later at the Blueberry Café just outside of campus. Be there no later than 2:30 please." With that I walked over to the door and left. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed people were stopping to look at me. A few guys were licking their lips and looking at me as I was their desert. Two or three of them wolf-whistled at me and I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the hallway ignoring some of the guys shouting things at me.

When I got to Mr. Briden's room, their were only three seats left and they were side –by-side. The one furthest on the left had books on it, so I sat down on the one that was the furthest to the right. I was just taking out my books from my bag when someone sat down in the middle of the three chairs. I just ignored them until I caught his scent. It was a woodsy masculine scent. A scent I was familiar with. The voice that spoke next confirmed it.

"Hey! Is that you Bella? Wow Bella, long time no see. And damn I must say, you are looking pretty hot." He said all that with one breath. I slowly looked up into the eyes and face of my childhood best friend and all the air rushed out of my lungs. He was also my ex-boyfriends' brother. Jacob Black. He grinned down at me, seeing is how he is about 6'7", and I just stared back at him with my mouth hanging open.

"J-Jake what are you _doing_ here?" I finally managed to get out.

"Ha-Ha, can you believe it? When your mom told me over the phone after you graduated that you were coming to Blastine, I couldn't believe it. I decided to try and get in. I was _so_ siked when I got my acceptance. I thought you would know with those jokes I sent you." _X. Jake is the mysterious X. Well, I guess I know that it is good that I really don't have a stalker following me_. But I can't believe my mom told Jake where I was going for college. I mean she still thinks we are best friends but she doesn't know what happened between Chris and I, so of course she would tell Jake where I was going to college, she would tell him anything. But I still can't believe that Jake is still here…wait does that mean that Chris is here too?

"Bella is something wrong? You're awfully pale." Jake shook me. I wasn't really there it was like I was comatose. Then I heard an angel's voice break the silence.

"Bella? Hey Bella are you okay?" I looked up to see Edward frowning at me, and then he looked at Jake's hands on my arms like vice grips. "I think you need to let go of Bella, right now." His voice at once had changed cold and hard and his eyes were ice, but he never once raised his voice. He put his stuff down on the table and knelt down in front of me, resting his hands on my knee which made me look right at him into his eyes. What I saw in his eyes made me sucking in a deep breath. I saw compassion and what looked like love in his eyes and it made my heart melt just a little bit. He smiled at me and I smiled right back, I had to, his god-like smile was contagious.

Then Edward's eyes turned onto Jake and once again they were lost of all emotions.

"Who are you and what did you do to Bella?" Edward snapped at him. Jake shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I didn't do shit to Bella….did I Bells? And who are you?" Jake asked with narrowed eyes, avoiding Edward's questions. "Are you Bella's man?" This time he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I flushed but decided to intervene.

"Jake this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Jacob Black."

"Whoa wait! Jacob Black as in your ex-boyfriend Chris's brother?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I said with distaste. "He goes to this school now." I made a face. Edward smiled.

"Aww, Bella don't act like your sad with that information. You know you want me." He spoke while flexing his biceps beneath this white shirt. Edward was clenching and unclenching his hands until they turned white.

"You wish." I mumbled then out loud. "Jake you know I don't, so stop trying to piss Edward off please. It's not helping at all."

I looked at Edward to manage a small smile but I noticed that he was in deep thought then all the sudden he blurted,

"If you're here, does that mean that your brother Chris is here too?" He voice held something I couldn't fathom. Jake laughed a carefree laugh and I wanted to punch him.

"Of course…we never go anywhere without each other." I stiffened visibly. It was true, they never did go anywhere without one another. I swear if I could go any paler, I would have.

"He's here?" I whispered, barley audible but both they guys heard me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Jake just rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Bella, I won't let him get near you or hurt you. I promise." Edward whispered in a stage whisper. Jake scoffed.

"Wow Bells, you haven't changed, you're still a fucking drama queen. All he did you cheat on you." I flinched but I didn't tell Jake that he was _so_ wrong on that. I didn't tell Edward or Jake that Chris had done more than cheat on me. He had also drugged and raped me, taking away my innocence from me forever like it was nothing and probably to him it was just that…nothing.

"I think that you should stop talking to Bella that way…right now." Edward said softly but deadly.

"Wow Bella, does your fuck buddy always take up for you? If he does, he must be whipped. My brother is right you know, you are pathetic and not worth anything. No wonder he dumped you…that is after he cheated on you with the biggest whore in our school." He looked smug.

"That's it!" Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet just as the teacher came in. His eyes went straight to my tear-streaked face. I found out why he looked back here as soon as he came in the door. Everyone was watching this scene with Edward and Jake unfold. Edwards grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the door. The teacher let us pass because after a word with Edward and one look at my tears, he let us go. I didn't realize where Edward was taking me; I was in a daze until we stopped walking. I jerked back into reality. We were back at my dorm. He reached into my pocket and got my key out, and pushed me inside. Alice and the rest of the group were in class until 2:00, and then they were going to the café. I looked at the clock…12:22. Edward led me to sit on the edge of the bed and he sat beside me and took one of my hands in his and with the other hand, he lifted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Bella?" Are you okay Hun?" because I was so out of it, I didn't realize that he had called me 'Hun'. I shook my head at him without saying a word.

"Bella please talk to me, I can't stand your silence. Please trust me and talk to me, I promise I will not laugh or anything or tell anyone anything. You have to trust me on that Bella." I looked up into those beautiful eyes green eyes of his and in them I saw that he meant what he said. I threw myself onto him into a hug. We both fell back onto my bed with me on top of him. He started to chuckle and I blushed. He pulled us both into sitting positions.

"Alright Bella. What made you cry? What made Jake say those things?" I took a deep breath and started.

"I didn't tell you all of what happened at the party. After I found him and Julia in the room, he tried to talk to me and I thought that I loved him, so I let him try to explain. He got me a drink and we sat down on the bed. When I got the drink I thought at the time that it tasted funny. At the time I didn't know that he drugged it. He walked over to the door and locked it. The room was starting to spin at that time and I didn't know what was happening until I saw Chris turn around with a huge evil smile had I realized what he had done. I tried to get up, you know to move at all, but my body would not move at all. He came and sat down on the bed and told me that he never loved me, it was just fun to mess with an innocent mind. Then I blacked out. I regained consciousness a little bit later to him ripping off my clothes. Then…then…" I started to cry and Edward pulled me into his lap, and I buried my face into his chest. He told me that I didn't have to go on if I didn't want to, but I told him that I did. For some reason being with Edward and telling the horror of my past to him, comforted me. He was someone I could trust. I continued.

"I only remember bits and pieces after that. I was a virgin Edward, when I went to the party." I told him the God honest truth and his arms tightened. "All I remember is pain. I woke up to see him hovering over me, then the pain as he thrust deep, taking away my innocence. I then remember only sounds…my crying and his grunting. When he was done he just up and left, walked right out. My friend Kristen found me the next day. Just the way I was, naked and covered in blood and Chris's seed. She started bawling and she cleaned me up and got me dressed. I was catatonic for like three months after that. I tried for days to wash his hands and stuff off of me because I felt dirty, but it didn't work. I can sometimes still feel his hands on my body and it makes me feel dirty. I went to all kinds of therapy but not one helped. " I could feel the tears running down my face and Edward hugged me to him even tighter.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened to you! Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No. I was too scared he'd come back and find me, and he has."

"Don't worry Bella, he won't touch you."

"Thanks Edward, you don't know how much that means for you to say that to me." I kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. He looked shocked for a moment, and then he smiled back at me. I yawned into his chest hoping he wouldn't see it. No suck luck.

"Come on sleepy head, lay down for a while. You've had one hell of a day already and it is not even 1:00 in the afternoon." I got into bed and he tucked me in and started to walk away.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Do you want to…I mean would you mind…do you…can you sleep with me?" I finally blurted and that caused him to smile.

"Ok." He climbed into bed behind me and put his arms around my waist. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep content just like that. But before I was fully asleep, I could have swore I felt him kiss the top of my head.

.xXx.

I heard voices near by. I heard the door open. Then I heard Alice's voice.

"Why is the light turned off and why didn't Bella come to the café like she said she would?" She flipped on the lights and I heard four people gasp at the same time.

"Well we know why she didn't visit us for lunch." Rose snickered.

"Yeah." Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Bella?" Alice all but yelled at me and I opened my eyes to see Edward's arms around my waist. Edwards stirred.

"Bella?" Alice repeated. "Why are you in bed with my brother?" She practically yelled at me. But she seemed more amused than angry, all of them did. Damn, I did not want to explain this to them. Fuck.

**An: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long. Also, sorry I'm making Jake out to be a total dick, guys. I love Jake to death, but this is how I wanted him to be in this story. Also I have been reading this amazing story that I think you guys should check out. If you don't like sex, bad boys, alcohol, bar scenes, sex, male dominance, cursing, and SEX! Then ****DON'T**** check this out. It is an amazing story, and it is VERY sad too! So check out… PLEASE!**

**The Red Line by WinndSinger**

**AMAZING STORY! BYE!**


	9. I don't want any part of this

**An: Sorry I took so long with this. I've had so much stuff going on since school let out, that I haven't been able to get to this. I hope your not mad. I'm also working on the final tid-bit to my two-shot, 'Everything I Never Knew'. I keep starting over on the chapter, I can't seem to get it right. If you haven't, read it. It's first chapter** **is **_**really**_** short.** ( By the way, there might be some disturbing word choices in this chapter that could bother you, so sorry.)

**.xXx.**

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

**Thunder, Boys like Girls  
****.xXx.**

I tried to get out of Edward's arms so I could sit up, but he tightened his hold on my waist when I moved.

"Edward!" I hissed. I don't know why I started whispering. I could have just talked normal. "Let go! And...GET UP!" This time I yelled at him. His eyes flew open and he had this sexy sleepy look about him. I just wanted to lay here with him in his arms. Hell, I wanted to kiss that look right off his face and that didn't scare me as much as I thought it should.

"What?" He said, his voice still husky from sleep. Wow was his voice like magic? I wondered what it would sound like after– _stop it Bella._

"Um, Edward? Do you think you could let go of my waist, so I can sit up?" He looked confused for a minute, then finally what I said made it through his sleepy brain. His eyes wondered to Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emmett's grinning faces. He smiled at them then reluctantly let me up. My face flushed as I sat up and scooted away from Edward who also joined me in sitting up.

"So Bella, are you going to tell me why your in bed with my brother?" Alice tried to look and sound serious but she ended up smiling with a mischievous look in her eyes at the end.

"Ha!" Emmett said suddenly out of the blue. "I knew she'd be in a position like that with Edward in the near future. See? Didn't I tell you?" Whack. Rose slapped him in the head playfully while chuckling.

"Yeah, Emmett did tell you that." Everyone grinned, but me, even Edward grinned. My cheeks made a pretty pink color and I stood up.

"No don't get out of the comfortable bed on our account, you guys looked pretty happy and comfortable where you were." Alice tried and failed at sounding innocent.

"So um...why did you want to meet us at the café?" Thank god Rose was nice enough to change the subject.

"I wanted to meet all of you guys because I wanted to know what –" I cut off as there was a knock on the door. I went to answer the door, but the rug on the floor got in the way of that plan and I tripped, I braced myself for a fall that never came. Someone wolf-whistled and I opened my eyes to see that Edward had caught me before I fell. I mumbled a "thank you" as another series of knocking occurred. I opened the door, surprised to see a blonde guy in the door way with this really cheesy smile plastered on his face. He gave me this once-over with a gaze that sent shivers of disgust down my spine and made my skin crawl. His gaze ended up on my chest for far too long. I already didn't like this guy, who ever he was. He stared a moment longer before his eyes snapped back up to mine and then he started speaking. And when he did speak, he spoke really fast with determination stamped all over his face.

"He_l-l_o! My name is Mike Newton. I saw you crying in Briden and wanted to comfort you...if you know what I mean." He winked at me and I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I probably looked like a fish out of water. He continued. "Maybe we can go out sometime soon and..." He stopped and took a deep breath, whilst changing questions on me. "Your not by any chance with that Cullen kid I saw you leave class with, are you? Most of the whore in the school go after him and I never have any chance with any of them. Dick. Anyways..." He took yet another deep breath and looked at me like he was getting ready for the grand finale. "You don't look like a whore. More you look like a virgin. Ooh, I like virgins they – " He cut off in mid-sentence, his eyes going wide when the door was opened father reveling Edward and Emmett standing there with murderous expressions on their faces. Mike backed up at once, looked at me, flung some card at me and darted away. I picked up the card and read it.

_Hey Babe._

_In need?_

_Call Mike._

_He ain't mean._

_He'll make you scream._

_If you know what I mean_.

(**Corney I know. But one of my friends got something like that**.)

Then it had his dorm number and his telephone number on the back of it. I looked up from the card to my friends. It touched me that they all looked concerned.

"I'm fine." I told them, they might have believed me if my voice didn't crack reveling that it was a lie. I handed them the card and they all passed it around after they read it.

"Bella. What happened in Briden? Is that why you and Edward were here?"

I sighed and nodded. I told them everything...all of it. It was one the hardest things I have done in my whole life. I told them about Chris. The cheating. The drugging. The rape. The aftermath. Jake. Our childhood. Jake coming to this school and what he said. Edward in my bed. _Well at least they smiled at that. _But by the end of the conversation no one was smiling. I told them that Chris would find me and hurt me even more because that's what he does, he's sick. No matter what anyone does, he won't stop. He's like a freaken' sociopath.

"Bella." Edward's voice was serious, and it surprised me when he took my hand in his. "No one is going to hurt you, I won't let them."

"Edward." I whispered, an unchecked tear falling down my face. "How do you know that?"

"Bella." Emmett spoke to me this time. "Listen to me...no one and I repeat _no one_ will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, at once believing serious Emmett. "If they try, they will have to go through me." He flexed his arms.

"And me." Jasper.

"Me too!" Alice. I almost laughed. Why? You try and picture the hyper pixie, trying to beat the shit out of someone and I bet you would laugh too.

"Don't forget about me." Rose smiled and winked at me. I smiled and winked back and then looked up at Edward, who stood there looking at me. He looked down at me when our eyes met, a slight frown on his face then he said, "Do you even have to ask?" I shook my head at him, somewhere in me already knowing what he would say.

.xXx.

Later on we were eating lunch in the cafeteria and Jake came up with Chris. I automatically stiffened. Everyone noticed and frowned at me.

"Bella." We all looked up at Jake as he stood in front of our lunch table.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked in a low voice. When I said Jake's name, everyone at the lunch table automatically sat up straighter and glared at Jake with disgust. I could have kissed them all. Then, damn it all to hell and back, Chris came up to our table.

"Hello Bella love, miss me these long months?" Chris asked. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. " Oh. You all probably don't know me so...let me introduce myself...I'm Chris Black." He smiled, innocent to the forming looks on the others' faces. The girls gasped and the guys looked at him with cold eyes. You could feel the tension rolling off in waves and Chris didn't notice it, or he just ignored it. The guys looked like killers. Edward however was the worst, he looked just down right murderous. Like chop-the-guy-into-little-pieces murderous. Simultaneously, the guys stood up blocking Chris as he went to reach for me.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Jake asked, looking like a girl with his hands on his hips.

"Jake?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

I glanced back over to Chris who was sizing the guys up. He was always looking for a good fight. He always had. If someone wanted to fight, he was right there with them. But he would be stupid to take on Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all at once. He would also – I hope – be too stupid to bring up what happened between us.

"Which on of you – if any – is Bella's man?" Chris sneered. To everyone's astonishment, including mine, Edward stepped forward.

"Bella is mine." Edward answered Chris's question coldly. Acting. Edward was acting...wasn't he?

"Oh. She is, is she?" Chris's gaze slid over me and I felt my skin craw."Then you must know that she is a _huge_ whore?" The girls gasped again and Rose stood up and my eyes widened in shock, but he went on. "Yep. She begged me to fuck her. She begged me so much it sickened me...until finally I gave in and...let me tell you, she is horrible in bed. I mean – " He broke off on a howl as there was a sickening crack and Chris fell to the ground howling and bitching some more. I glanced around in surprise as Edward straightened up. He punched Chris in the face! Jacob helped Chris up off the ground.

"This isn't over Bella you _slut_! And you....." Chris rounded on Edward when he got up."...That was a lucky shot. I wasn't even looking. If I was aware at the time I would have beat the shit out of you."

Edward snored. "Anytime, anywhere Chris. Anytime you want to fight, you know where to find me." Chris glared at Edward, then walked away with Jacob in tow. When he was gone, Emmett spoke.

"God Edward, I'm glad you punched him before I beat you to it. That guy is horrible."

I just stood there numb, staring at the spot in which Chris had fallen. I couldn't believe Edward had punched him for me.

"Bella, I can't believe that Chris said those horrible things about you." Alice whispered, tears in her voice. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that anyone was talking to me. Then I felt someone pick me up and mumble to the others. The next thing I knew was that I was being dumped onto my bed. As soon as Edward sat down, I gave up trying to look tough and a sob broke out from between my lips. I don't think I've ever cried that much ever before.

"Oh Bella." Edward mumbled as he reached out for me. He sat me on his lap and just let me cry. I felt bad for crying on Edward at first and it also brought on guilt, but after while I didn't care anymore.

.xXx.

"Where did the rest the group go?" I asked Edward twenty minutes later after I stopped crying.

" I told them we were leaving for a half-hour so I could talk to you."

"What did you want to talk to me about Edward?"

"Well..." For the first time since meeting Edward, he looked uncomfortable. "...um, I was wondering –and I'm not good at this sort of thing, so just bare with me – if you liked me." He looked at me expectantly. My eyes got wide when I figured out he wasn't kidding. Edward the player was uncomfortable asking a girl out, but comfortable with girls when he is – never mind.

"Are you serious? That's what you wanted to know? Do I like you?" I was shocked.

"There's more, I just had to know the answer to that question first." He still looked uncomfortable and from what I was seeing – if I was right – he looked a tad nervous.

"Um, then...yes Edward, I like you a lot. Probably more than I should." I muttered the last part of that to my self.

"Then, uh, Bella? Would you like to go out with me?" He looked at the ground when he asked me...odd. But what he said next shocked me more then anything I've heard tonight.

"I've never really asked anyone out before, that I've cared about at least. When I was not a "player", I didn't date much, I was still really shy. And when I became a player it was to get over my past and people telling me that I was a geek, idiot and that kind of stuff. When I was a player, I never really cared for anyone or went out with anyone and then you came along...." He stopped talking for a moment the took a deep breath. "So? How about it? What do you say?"

I looked over at Edward who was sitting on my bed, looking at me. I decided right then and there, I_ did_ want to go out with him, no matter what people say or whatever happened in his past.

"Bella?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. "It's alright if you don't–" Suddenly, I launched myself at him knocking him onto the bed, kissing him everywhere on his face I could reach. When I stopped, he asked one simple question that had me laughing.

"So I take that as a 'yes'?"

After I got done laughing, I answered.

"Yes Edward. You can be my 'man'." I quoted using my fingers as quotation marks. He smiled at that and pulled me into his side and put his arms around my waist so that my back was up against his chest. He put his chin atop my head. We laid like that for a little while. I felt totally happy.

"Wow. This is bliss." I mumbled after a minute of just absorbing the feel of Edward at my back.

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "Tell me something I don't know."

I turned around in Edward's arms to face him, a slight smile on my face.

"Alright. Did you know that eighty-five percent of people can curl their tongues and if they can't, it is a genetic disorder and one of their two parents and/or relatives can not curl their tongues."

Edward blinked at me for a moment before trying it. He succeeded. When he finished, he looked at me expectantly.

"I can't do it." He just looked at me with that same expression. "Fine. I'll show you that I can't do it." I tried and failed. "See? Told you." All of the sudden, there was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Here let me help you." Before my brain could catch up with his words, his lips brushed mine, whisper soft. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and my lips parted of their own accord and his invading tongue swept in. My breath caught. I've never felt anything like this before, when I was kissed. There was only the soft pressure of mouth against mouth, the connection as light as a feather, but there was so much passion in the kiss. Our tongues battled against each other for a little while and it was complete bliss.

"Whoa Bella, that's hot." Emmett's voice sounded amused. "Way to go Edward. Finally." Edward flipped Emmett off, when we broke apart. Everyone was grinning at us though.

"Um, well, we are dating." I finally said to brake the silence. That made them grin even more.

"That's awesome you guys." Jasper said, smiling.

"Yeah. You guys look great together. I'm _so_ happy." Alice couldn't stop grinning and that made me wary.

"What is your and Jasper's problem?" I asked, afraid of the answer as much as not hearing it.

"We –as in Jasper and I– _finally_ have got the _perfect_ Black Dares for you guys, and tonight, the shall be revealed. So you guys can meet us back in this dorm room about midnight okay?" I groaned and Edward chuckled in my ear.

.xXx.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Edward and I wandered around campus, half of the time avoiding the girls that are obsessed with him. That's okay though, because he kindly told them all that we are dating and to go away. Most were shocked that he was actually in a relationship and others were pissed because it wasn't them. When he introduced me to Lauren and Jessica, they looked so pissed, I thought they were going to eat me...that is until I remembered that they don't eat. Ha. I made a joke. Anyways, some girls actually looked really nice and there was this one girl named Angela, who actually looked and sounded happy that Edward had 'found a nice girl that he could settle down with', I was actually shocked that he dated someone that nice and understanding.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"How come you broke up with Angela?"

"Oh. Well, I really to tell you the truth, I always thought that she deserved better than what I had to give her."

"Oh." I stayed silent, but only for a moment, as curiosity spiked again. "What drew you to Angela?" He hesitated enough to make me suspicious. "What? Is it that bad?"

He nodded once and I felt a chill go through me.

"Well, don't hate me."

"Edward, I won't hate you...I'm just curious."

"Well, one of my old friends needed money and he saw Angela's purse sitting on the chair beside her when we were at a restaurant and he asked me to distract her while he took out some money. I really didn't want to steal an innocent girls money, so when my buddy took it and then replaced the purse back on the table, I asked him how much money he took out and when he told me, I replaced that much money in there plus ten dollars for having to deal with me. She told me afterwards that she overheard us talking about taking her money and she said she also saw me replacing the money when she got out of the bathroom. So... I was surprised when we went to the same college and ...there you have it."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say to him.

We kept walking for a little while and we stopped to get a bite to eat at the cafeteria and then we stopped at the library. We were on our way back to the dorms when Edward told me that he needed to use the restroom. We stopped by his dorm room and I waited outside the dorm door in the hallway for him to come out, when I heard heels on the ground behind me. I turned around and saw that Jessica was standing behind me, looking royally pissed.

"You better watch it, slut. Edward is mine and no one but me can have him. You better watch your back." And with that she walked off. I stood there in that same spot until Edward came out.

"What's a matter Bella?"

"Nothing." I said while shaking my head.

"Bella...." He started shaking his head. "We are dating now, you know you can tell me stuff."

"Well...." I hesitated. "Jessica stopped by to talk to me while you were in your room and said quote 'You better watch it, slut. Edward is mine and no one but me can have him. You better watch your back'. It just kind of freaked me out a little bit."

"Bella. You know I won't let anyone hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. Like I said, It just scared me."

"Alright." He checked his watch, then kissed the top of my head. "Let's get going to your dorm to find out what Alice has in store for us." He said the last part with a slight smirk.

.xXx.

"All right, now that you are all here."Alice said at looking at the clock that read 11:59. "We can begin with the Black dares. Here are the rules Bella, since you have never played this game. Correct? Yeah, well this is kind of like truth or dare except it is all dare, you don't get to choose truth, unless you just wanna to tell us something. You have three days to complete the dare, and if you fail to complete or if you chicken of out of the dare, each person playing –or in this case also planning– the dares will get to pick one dare each that they want you to do and that must be video taped and they can be dares for anything and I do mean _anything._"

"Oh shit." I muttered. People chuckled.

"Alright. Here is the order. Emmett, Edward, Rose and then Bella." Alice said with a twinkle in her eye. "Emmett, you must paint each of your body parts, head, torso, arms and legs a color of each Rose, Edward, Bella, Jazz and I's choice and they all have to be different colors and then you have to put on a leopard printed speed-o and run up and down the dorm hallways screeching."

"Dear god!" I breathed, horrified. If Emmett had to do this, I was not wanting to know what I had to do.

"Bella, it's okay. Emmett likes a challenge and yours will be where no one can see you okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded and then she and Jazz exchanged a smile and I stiffened. What was I thinking? Just because she said mine wasn't public, did I actually think that she would make this easy on me? I looked at her again. Nope, this was going to be total hell.

"Edward..." Alice said snapping my attention back to Edward. "Edward....you have to act like your are gay for Emmett and act like you have to be with Emmett or you'll die. If that's alright with you Emmett."

"Yeah that's fine. I know I'm hot." He smiled.

"No." Edward corrected. "You just think that your are."

"Rose are you ready for yours?" Rose looked at Alice and gave a big smile which on her, stood for 'bring-it-on.'

"Alright. You have to call Mike Newton and tell him that you want to get together with him because you can not _stand_ Emmett and you really like him. Use some of your charm, until he is eating out of the palm of your hand. You know...make it good, lead him on, take him to a club or something." Rose nodded an 'okay' and Emmett automatically had something to say about it.

"Aw hell no Alice! You can't make her do that. If I see her flirting with that piece of shit I think I would rip the boy's head off." Alice just smiled and ignored Emmett, turning to me.

"Alright Bella. Here's yours. While Rose is getting to 'know' Mike she is going to get a door room key from him and while he is sleeping you are going to into his room and take some stuff I have written down on this sheet of paper." She handed me the piece of paper. "And bring it back to me." She smiled and I looked down at the writing.

"A pair of blue boxers!?!?! How do you even know he has a pair of blue boxers." I exclaimed.

"Um, I saw him wearing them when he came over to drop off his card and introduce himself."

"But what if he is still wearing them or what if I get caught?" I was in shock. I thought she was going to go easy on me with this.

"If he is still wearing them, you will have to get them some other time and if you get caught...well." She shrugged. "Come up with an excuse of why you are in there."

"I thought you said you were going to be easy on me!" Jazz spoke for the first time since we started this 'Black Dare' thing.

"Bella, believe me, this is easy compared to what she was planning on you doing, before I told her she had to do something easier for you. It took a lot of convincing. You owe me big time. I had to remind her that this was the first time you have done this."

"Thank you Jazz."

"Don't thank him yet." Edward said chuckling. He reached over and took me by surprise by yanking my head down for a kiss. I was shocked for him doing it in front of people and I tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip on the back of my head. I heard chuckling and them the dorm room was quiet. When Edward let us go because of lack of oxygen, I asked him where everyone went.

"They wanted to give us some time for ourselves."

"Nice. I think I like them even more."

He really laughed at that and kissed me some more.

**An: I think you saw a little bit into Edward's past. I have been grounded for a little while so, give me some time to get this stuff done and the update will be as quick as possible. Also I will be starting school again in like 18 days so...yeah.**


	10. Update! AN

Hey, I'm sorry about not updating for a while, five people I know and love just died. No joke. I have been trying to write but it just comes out sad and depressing. I have been encountering a writer's block also to add to that, so if you have any good ideas... I'd love to hear from you. I just finished two viewings and I have to plan three more with my family who mostly live out in anther state and it has been hard trying to gather them all up. Plus, it is starting to get close to another holiday season and I have a lot of planning to do for that also. And last but not least I still have to go to school for another week and a half before I'm off for thanksgiving break. So, I'm trying and I know that it has been forever but be patient with me please and thank you!!

~Stephanie~


End file.
